Little French Beauty
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Simon and Jeanette have discovered a volcano and it looks like it could off at anytime. Alvin and Brittany have found Dave and Ian in that pelican suit, but Zoe is planning a plot and she wont leave the island till she gets that treasure but she needs a Chipmunk to do so, who will it be and who will end up saving who? ,during Chipwrecked, Mostly SxJ...slight AxB and TxE
1. Spider bite and bonjour Jeanne

Spider bit and bonjour Jeanne

**Just a random idea, what if Jeanette got bitten by that spider instead of Simon, and she won't be her normal self, but what's her personality when she turns into a little French beauty. Have fun with this guy's :)**

"YEA, WASN'T THAT AWESOME!" yelled Zoe as she was dancing around in her tree house, Alvin was laughing and the other 5 chipmunks were in Zoe's basket, all 5 of them were shaking with fear. "no, it was not awesome at least we got here safely" Brittany got out and was a little wobbly but she got her balance back, then Theodore got out and it looked like he was gonna puke, Jeanette got out and nearly tripped, "a chipmunk getting hurt is one out of six" Simon got out, but Eleanor tried to get out but the handle fell off the hook on she fell to the ground. "AHHHHHH!" the others looked down "augh, why do I _always_ have to be right" groaned Simon.

The others went down to were Eleanor landed and to see if she was ok, but she wasn't, she sprained her ankle "OUCH! I THINK I SPRANINED MY ANKLE!" as Eleanor was yelling from the pain, Theodore tried to left Eleanor and Simon was helping. "Ohh you should put some ice on that" the others looked at her funny "oh, no I don't have any ice I live in that tree. I bet you guys have some" Jeanette glared at Zoe, Simon was gonna have a go at Zoe but Jeanette bet him to it "NO WE DON'T HAVE ANY ICE, LIKE WE DON'T ANY SHELTER!" yelled Jeanette, her sisters and the chipmunks looked at Jeanette, they have never ever seen her shout before. "Wow that's a lot uptight in a little package" grinned Zoe, "IM NOT UPTIG-OUCH!" Jeanette stopped she rubbed her arm were something bit her she turned round and saw a spider running back up the tree. "What was that?" as Jeanette pointed to the spider "that's just a spider" "THAT'S NOT JUST A SPIDER!" yelled Simon, Jeanette's ears flattened she thinks its poison; Brittany put her paw on her sister's shoulder.

"that's a spider that can change her personality, SHE WONT BE THE SAME AGAIN!" yelled Simon as he walked away, Jeanette kept rubbing her arm but she started to feel warm and her mouth was dry, "CAN WE GET MY ANKLE FIXED UP PLEASE!" as Eleanor was getting annoyed but still sitting on the floor, "ok let's get you fixed up" said Alvin as he took Eleanor's other arm and they stayed near Zoe in case they need her. Jeanette still has her ears flattened, she _still_ thinks it spider poison venom, and Simon looked at her and went up to her.

"Jeanette does it hurt?" Jeanette nodded, Simon got into one of the bushes nearby and grabbed a thin leaf and went back to Jeanette, "give me your arm" Jeanette did what she was told, Simon wrapped the leaf round her arm and tightened it, "Jeanette do you feel any different?" as Simon was curious and Jeanette nodded, "well im really warm and my mouth is abit dry" Simon's eyes widen (_it's__ now starting)_ thought Simon but he kept on a brave face. "Ready to go back with the others" and Jeanette nodded but she didn't know that to toxin was going to her brain to change her personality.

Simon and Jeanette got back to other others and they were eating mangos, Eleanor's ankle was in a leaf bandage, "you ok now Eleanor" asked Jeanette as she helped herself to a piece of mango "yep im fine, it just hurts a little" said Eleanor as she wiped the mango juice from her mouth. The others looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. "I think it's time for us to get some sleep" yawned Brittany as she fell asleep in her leaf bed and the others feel asleep.

About one hour later, Jeanette kept on scratching her bitten arm and she kept on turning and she started mumbling some words that we can't understand and the spider venom was now taking effect on her brain and its making her change her personality.

**Next morning**

Jeanette's eyes widen from her sleep and all of a sudden she got gracefully instead of tripping over her two feet and she felt dirty, she pulled out her pony-tail on the top of her head and let her hair fall pass her shoulders, she ripped of the bottom part of her shirt and it showed of her belly, and she made her skirt _really_ short and it was above her mid-thigh and the bandage on her arm was now a belt for her skirt and her glasses were still shielding her perfect purple eyes then she ran. Brittany woke up.

"Jeanette where are you going?" as Brittany rubbed her eyes and Jeanette looked back at Brittany but something happened when she spoke. "Who is _this_ Jeanette you speck of" Jeanette's voice had a French style voice, Brittany looked in shock "umm, you" said Brittany as she said that in a sarcastic way.

"No, my name is not Jeanette it's…JEANNE" as 'Jeanette' turned to her sister and she winked at Brittany, Brittany nearly scream in fright, this is _not_ her sister. "would you like to find _amour _with _moi_" giggled 'Jeanette' who is now known as Jeanne" umm whatever _amour_ means" Jeanne just rolled her purple eyes "_amour_ means love, umm what was your name?" Brittany eyes widen "um Brittany" "Brizzany _amour_ means love, and I was wondering if you wanna find you _un_ true love" as Jeanne but her glasses on the top of her head and battered her purple eyes. Brittany now knows that this is not her sister but a stranger.

"Umm, ok" said Brittany then Jeanne left and Brittany went after her. "_BON!_ Brizzany" yelled Jeanne as she was skipping gracefully through to woods and Brittany was not gonna like this _(__what's__ Simon gonna think of this)_ thought Brittany as she followed her 'sister' through the woods to catch up with her and yelled "ITS B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y BRITTANY!".

**Looks Jeanette is now known as Jeanne and she sounds like fun, I found it funny when she confused Brittany with the French words and how she didn't know Brittany's name, but what's Simon gonna think of this, the next chapter will be fun, 'Jeanette' aka Jeanne is gonna flirt with Simon but she's gonna flirt with Alvin a little bit and Brittany will get pissed off, the way Jeanette (Jeanne) is gonna flirt with Simon is that she's gonna take his glasses and giggling. Review me and tell me if you want me to continue this story :) LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	2. Flirting game

Flirting game

**Here is chapter 2 for 'Little French beauty' Jeanette has now been changed in a flirty French chipette XD lol, but what's gonna happen when she starts flirting with Simon by being cheeky and funny, but she's gonna flirt with Alvin a bit and Brittany will get pissed and what will happen when Simon doesn't like Jeanne, so have fun reading :)**

Brittany was trying to catch up with her 'sister' Jeanne was used to be Jeanette. Jeanne stopped skipping and found some pretty flowers and started dancing in them. Brittany on the other hand was catching her breath and she was not amused by Jeanne "BRIZZANY! COME AND DANCE WITH_ MOI_!" yelled Jeanne as she was twirling on her feet "NO THANK YOU!" yelled Brittany; she was not that Jeanne can't say her name right and just went with flow.

On the other side of the woods Simon woke from his sleep and saw that Brittany and Jeanette are missing. Simon rose from his leaf bed and woke the others. "Guys, we have a problem" said Simon as he stretched to get all the pain out from his limps. "Simon they maybe went to get some wood for the shelter" yawned Eleanor as she tried to get up but with ankle sprained she cant. Theodore went up to her. "Eleanor do you need some help?" Eleanor gave Theodore a sweet smile "yes please Theodore" Theodore smiled and picked up Eleanor.

Zoe on the other hand was looking for them; "morning guys" said Zoe "hey where the uptight one and the drama queen one" Alvin and Simon were not amused about called Brittany a drama queen and Jeanette uptight. "They have names Zoe" said Alvin, and then out of the blue Brittany came running to them.

"GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN JEANNE ANYWHERE!" yelled Brittany and it looked like she has lost Jeanne somewhere. "Who's Jeanne?" asked Eleanor and the others were confused about who Jeanne is. Then they heard some small singing not far from them and they followed the noise. They saw Jeanne AKA Jeanette dancing in some flowers and she was singing something in French.

_Vous voulez me faire sentir comme je suis la seule fille dansle monde  
Comme je suis le seul que vous aurze jamais l'amour  
Comme je suis le seul qui connait votre coeur  
Seule fille dans le monde comme je suis le seul qui est en commande_

Simon was in surprized that _his_ Jeanette as turned into a little French beauty and she was also speaking and singing in French. Jeanne turned round and saw them looking at her. "what iz the matter?" asked Jeanne, then she saw Alvin looking at her like an idiot and she made up her mind that she's gonna flirt with him. So Jeanne walked up to Alvin and he was feeling warm under his fur. "_Bonjour_" as Jeanne battered her eyes at him and Alvin gulped "umm, hi Jeanette" Jeanne looked at him and giggled "my zame is Jeanne" giggled Jeanne but she didn't know that Brittany was glaring her way. "But I think we are gonna see more of each other _rouge_ chipmunk" "umm, it's Alvin Jeanet-Jeanne" then he felt Jeanne give him a smooch on his cheek and she giggled.

Jeanne wasnt interested in Theodore but she spoke with him, then when she saw Simon and she saw that he was wearing glasses and went over to him. "_bonjour_" Simon didn't know what to say so he began to stutter "umm, h-hi" Simon didn't know what to think, he just got lost in 'Jeanette's' purple eyes but what was he thinking he can't fall in love with Jeanne….right.

"ALVIN DID YOU SEE THE WAY SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU!" yelled Brittany and you don't wanna go near her because she has flames in her ice-blue eyes. "I know and I find it creepy, why jealous" grinned Alvin, as he said that Brittany turned her face away from him.

"You are a really handsome chipmunk Simone" giggled Jeanne and Simon didn't get why she called him Simone. "umm why did you call me Simone" Jeanne just giggled let's just say Simon gave her his name. "vell, Simone is French for Simon". Then lighting was heard and they started to walk but Jeanne stopped Simon.

"what are you doing?" asked Simon who was curious about she's gonna do "vell, let's just zay that im gonna do a little something for _vous_" as Jeanne lifted up her glasses and battered her eyes at Simon and he blushed. Jeanne moved her tail and moved it across his nose. Zoe and the other chipmunks looked at them in confusion. "GUYS IS GOING TO RAIN!" yelled Eleanor who was limping over to Theodore. "I just wanna do one little thing that Simone can think about" giggled Jeanne as she started to move in circles around Simon and Simon was like he's gonna have a heart attack.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive  
Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I gotta let it go_

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

As Jeanne was about to walk away from him, Jeanne took his glasses and started giggling and ran off with them. Simon is not satisfied about his glasses being taken, "HEY GIVE ME MY GLASSES BACK!" yelled Simon, Jeanne stopped to went back to Simon and gave them back "THANK YOU!" yelled Simon as he snatched them from her, he started glaring at her and went with the others to find some things for the shelter. Jeanne was left in the pouring rain feeling guilty. Jeanne decide to go for a walk away from the others. "What is wrong with me, I only flirted with Simone, what if he doznt like _moi_" as Jeanne's ears went flat.

Simon didn't mean to leave her like that, it's just he's not used to flirting and he doesn't like the 'new' Jeanette, in fact he hates her like this but he will do anything to get Jeanette back to her normal self. So Simon made up his mind he left the others to go and find Jeanne.

**So what did you think, I had to make Simon not used to being flirted with at first, then he will get used to it and he will flirt back in the next couple of ****charters****, the song that Jeanne sang in ****French**** was 'only girl'. Did you like the way when Jeanne was flirting with Alvin that made me laugh slightly, I had to make Jeanne call Simon 'Simone'. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX, oh btw, got any ideas for my next chapter for this story if you do, you know what to do**


	3. Jealous of her

Starting as friends

**Here is chapter 3, hey I have only posted 2 chapters and I have 16 reviews so that's guys ^-^, ok Simon is not used to be flirted with; Jeanne who used to be Jeanette is still in a flirty mood. This chapter will be Jeanne still being a flirt to Simon who she calls Simone but will Simon fall for Jeanne, Jeanette or both, you just have to wait and see. Have fun :)**

Jeanne was still standing in the pouring rain when Simon left her, she didn't mean to take his glasses, she just wanted abit of fun and being cheeky with him. Jeanne shook all the water out from her fur and took shelter under a big leaf. Simon on the other hand was running to where he left her, he found her taking shelter. "Hey are you ok" asked Simon, Jeanne looked up at him "_oui_" she said and Simon sat next to her.

"im sorry for what I did, I was out of line and I didn't mean to shout at to Jeanet- umm in mean Jeanne" said Simon, Jeanne straightened her glasses "its ok Simone, I was only being cheeky" said Jeanne, Simon was _still_ thinking how to get _his_ Jeanette back from her French chipmunk body.

"Yea, I know I saw the way Brittany was glaring at you" chuckled Simon, Jeanne looked at him "you mean Brizzany was angry at me but why" she asked. "Well you were flirting with Alvin".

"Oh, I will zay zorry to her later, but you can _vous_ tell me more about this Jeanette" she said but she doesn't know that she is Jeanette. "Well she's very shy sometimes and she has a dry sense of humour like me" and Simon went on about her, Jeanne was getting interested and she started to get jealous about Jeanette, but she don't know that it's her.

"Well should we go back to the others?" asked Simon as he saw that the rain stopped and the lighting faded. "Sure I would love to Simone" and they both left to find the others.

**With Zoe and the other 4 chipmunks.**

Brittany was still angry with Jeanne flirting with Alvin, it looked like she was gonna kill her on the spot. Alvin looked at Brittany and saw her still angry with Jeanne and went up to her. "Brittany are you ok?" asked Alvin who was concerned and it is quite rare for him to be concerned for someone, Brittany looked at him and she still had anger in her. "WELL IM NOT OK, I HATE THAT JEANNE, SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!" yelled Brittany and Alvin just jumped in fright from her yell and the other heard her.

"Brittany why do you hate Jeanne so much?" asked Theodore as he helped Eleanor to sit down, and Zoe was interested. "Well, that's not our sister Eleanor, SHE'S A LITTLE FRENCH WITCH!" shouted Brittany and Zoe sighed. "Brittany, she changed her personality by being bit by that spider you can't change what happened" said Zoe as she held her basketball 'friend' "Zoe's right Brittany we'll find a way to change her back" said Eleanor as she was sitting next to Theodore and Brittany sighed.

"Brittany can I talk with you for a minute?" asked Alvin and Brittany nodded and followed him. "Look when Jeanne flirted with me, I was freaked out what she did. I don't love her or anything I was just wondering if you were jealous?" asked Alvin who looked into Brittany's ice-blue eyes and Brittany took a deep breath. "I was ok, I know it's wrong to hate her but I don't like the new her. So yea I was jealous of her, she's now the pretty one and im not anymore" Brittany looked like she was gonna cry and Alvin can't stand anyone cry especially a girl. "Hey you're still the pretty one in my eyes" smiled Alvin and Brittany smiled back. "Thanks Alvin that means a lot" then Brittany kissed his cheek and walked back to the others. Alvin touched his cheek where Brittany kissed him (_yep she is the beautiful one too)_ thought Alvin as he went back to catch up with her.

/

Simon and Jeanne got back as soon Alvin and Brittany left to talk. Brittany didn't look at her 'sister' in the eye, "Brizzany im really _desole_ I didn't know that you lo-"Simon covered her mouth before she could say that Brittany loved Alvin. "Umm whatever _desole_ means?" asked Brittany who was confused "_desole_ means sorry In French" said Zoe, the other looked at her and Zoe gave them a wide eyed look "what?" "You can understand French" said Theodore who helps Eleanor to her feet they need to give her something so she can walk about instead of asking for help. "Yea, I have since 9th grade"

"Well apology accepted" smiled Brittany but she didn't fully trust her. Jeanne smiled and then again she was about to take Simon's glasses then she stopped and Simon knew what she was gonna do "take them and then I could chase you" chuckled Simon, Jeanne gave him a wide smile and took his glasses she ran and giggled all the way, Simon was running after her and he was laughing too.

Theodore and Eleanor were just looking at them flirting, "you don't think Simon is gonna fall for Jeanette's new personality do you?" asked Theodore as he had a piece of wood and it looked like he was crafting something. "I don't know but time would tell, but I miss the _old_ Jeanette more than this one" said Eleanor as she was watching Theodore craft. "Umm what are you making?" asked Eleanor as she was getting curious.

"Im making you some crutches so you can get around better" said Theodore as he smiled at Eleanor; "thank you Theodore that's really sweet of you" giggled Eleanor.

/

Jeanne was still running with Simon's glasses, giggling and being cheeky then she fell. Simon got his glasses back and saw that Jeanne tripped over and her herself. "Are you ok Jeanne" said Simon who was concerned "_oui_ it just stings a little but im fine" smiled Jeanne, and they walked back. But they didn't see a fallen log to walk across and that could lead to something suspicious.

**Well did you think this chapter was boring or something, I had to make Brittany confess that she's not the pretty one anymore and she's jealous of 'Jeanne' of getting all the attention, but there is still along way to go till its over, im gonna make them all couples Dave and Ian are gonna come in when they find them so don't worry. Review me LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	4. Log Bridge

Log bridge

**New chapter guys :) sorry that i haven't been updating this story, i have been busy with other things. So have fun**

Simon and Jeanne looked over at the log bridge, it does look suspicious. Simon thinks that the others will be fine without them for a little while. Jeanne was just looking at Simon. She still wants to know who Jeanette is?, but she doesn't know that's her.

Simon looked over at Jeanne "Do you wanna cross?"

"Vell...ok but you go first," said Jeanne, Simon looked abit scared but he didn't wanna be a coward. He walked onto the bridge slowly; Jeanne just smiled at Simon's shyness. Simon was abit nervous about crossing this. The bridge started to shake.

"NOT NOW!" yelled Simon, as he lost his footing, his claws managed to grab the edge, Jeanne gasped and ran across the bridge.

"HOLD ON SIMONE!" she yelled, she grabbed Simon's paws and pulled him up to safety and ran to the other end. "Are you alright Simone?"

Simon was still abit scared "Yeah, thanks Jeanne," Simon blushed under his fur.

Jeanne giggled "I didn't know I was that strong," Jeanne pretended to show off her muscles in front of Simon, Simon laughed.

"Ok, ok come on little miss strong" laughed Simon, Jeanne's ears twitched. She turned round and the log bridge breaks.

"_NO LA_ _PASSERELLE EN BOIS CASSE!" _yelled Jeanne, Simon heard her yell. His blue eyes widen as he saw the log bridge broke.

"You have got to be kidding me," mumbled Simon "What do we do now?"

Jeanne's purple eyes looked up at Simon "this..._AIDER!" _she yelled.

/

Brittany heard the French word. She knew that French voice anywhere. "Guys, did you hear that?"

Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor and Zoe heard it to. "Yeah, that's a French word for 'help'," said Zoe, they all ran to the noise. Then they saw Jeanne and Simon on the other side.

"GUYS? ARE YOU OK?" yelled Alvin

"WE'RE FINE, BUT THE BRIDGE BROKE!" yelled Simon "WE CANT GET BACK!"

Eleanor now has crutches so she can get about more "DONT WORRY WE'LL FIND A WAY TO HELP YOU GUYS BACK!" she yelled "JUST HANG TIGHT FOR A WHILE!" then they walked away. Simon and Jeanne looked at each other and went to explore the other part of the island.

Simon and Jeanne walked through the forest of the island, it was really pretty. Is had hanging vines with pink and purple flowers hanging on them, parrots and other types of birds flying above them, full of mango trees with fruit hanging off them. Then out of the blue they both gasped at a great big waterfall.

"That is so _beau,_" smiled Jeanne as she twirled "Don't you think so Simone?"

"I agree, it is beautiful. I know this sounds corny but do you want to go for a little-"

"I WANNA DO SOME CLIFF DIVING!" yelled Jeanne, Simon had wide eyes about the words 'cliff diving'; Jeanne ran up to the cliff and ran up it so she could dive down. Simon is abit worried for her safety, but he still thinking how to change her back. He wants Jeanette back but he likes Jeanne at the moment.

Jeanne got to the right height for her to dive. She took a deep breath. She went on her tippy-toes and spread her arms like a bird. She jumped up in the air, she twirled in the air and done some elegant twirls and flips then she landed in the water. Simon was so absorbed about how she did that, Jeanette he knew would never had the guts to do that. He thinks Jeanne done that so beautiful.

Jeanne came out from the water and shook all the water from her fur "DID YOU LIKE IT SIMONE!"

Simon blushed, he secretly likes it when he is called 'Simone' "it was, umm, radiant"

Jeanne giggled "_merci_ Simone," as she kissed him on his furry cheek. Simon's ear twitch and his tail stood up in surprise. Jeanne flicked her tail under his nose and she sat on the lake bank and dipped her feet into the water. Simon is still in shock from the kiss on his cheek.

Simon cant fall in love with a French version of Jeanette, but Jeanne is so pretty to him but his heart is still strong for Jeanette, but he is glad that the new Jeanette is out and about and is coming out of her shell. Come on, Jeanne had courage to cliff dive and the Jeanette he knew would never be able to do that.

"Jeanne, lets go and make a shelter" said Simon, Jeanne nodded. She rose and followed Simon into the forest to get stuff to make the shelter.

**I know it was short but i promise they will get longer :), wow i think Simon is starting to fall in love with French version Jeanette. Oh no the log bridge broke what's gonna happen while they are alone on the other side on the island? Will the other get them back? How will Jeanette get back to her normal self? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	5. Shelter Making And A Shock For Simon

Shelter making and a Shock for Simon

**Ok we left off when the log bridge broke in half, and Simon and Jeanne are stuck on the other side. What will happen when they build a shelter together? Enjoy**

Simon and Jeanne were walking into the forest to look for wood to make the shelter. Simon is confused. He can't be in love with 2 Chipmunks right? He is slowly falling in love with a French version of Jeanette. Jeanne saw that he was deep into thought so she decided to break the ice

"Umm Simone are you _allez bien_?" asked Jeanne "You're deep into thought?"

Simon was abit startled as she broke out his thoughts. He blushed "oh umm, im alright. Just thinking,"

Jeanne grinned and she decided to flirt a little "Are you thinking about _quelqu'un_?"

Simon started to get abit nervous; her flirting makes him crazy and uncomfortable "Umm nothing, just… never mind," blushed Simon, his ears twitched in nervousness. Jeanne giggled.

"Well, let's go and build that shelter," she replied, she started to put in some movement into her hips. Simon couldn't look away. He sighed. He doesn't know what to think. They both walked into the forest to look for wood, so they went to find like fallen branches off trees.

Jeanne was humming a random tune, she was abit bored. But she did look to twigs and branches. Simon was in front of her still thinking.

(_I __can't__ be in love with her, we're just friends…well sort of_) thought Simon (_I still love Jeanette but this is a different side of her and I __can't__ love two Chipmunks at once…right?_)

Simon kept on repeating the words in his head. Jeanne started picking up twigs. And Simon started to that as well. Simon sighed and Jeanne heard him.

"Simone are you _allez bien_?" she asked again "Im worried,"

Simon looked back at Jeanne with his hands full of wood "Im fine, just trying to think of a way to get back," he lied.

Jeanne smiled "Ok, but do like it when we are…alone?" she flirted. Simon blushed a deep scarlet under his fur.

Simon nearly dropped the wood "We-well its alr-alright I gue-guess," he responded. Jeanne giggled.

"Aww is Simone scared of love?" she teased

Simon froze "Umm not really, just never been comfortable with it," he responded. Simon walked out of the forest and Jeanne quickly followed.

/

Back on the other side. Zoe and the other 4 Chipmunks are trying to think of a way to get their siblings back. Zoe held her ball 'friend' the Chipmunks really don't get it why she has those balls as her friends. Alvin was thinking hard about this, and this is the first time that he won't set anything on fire.

"Alvin, do you miss Simon?" asked Brittany. Alvin looked at Brittany and sighed

"He's my brother, I have every right to miss him," said Alvin "What about you, you miss Jeanette?"

Brittany sighed "I do…a lot, she is my sister. But I hate her when she is a French Chipette,"

Alvin moved closer to Brittany and gave her a hug "It will be ok, we'll find a way to change her back,"

"I hope your right," she said "For the first time," laughed Brittany as she rose and ran off laughing. Alvin started shouting at her and chasing her at the same time. Theodore and Eleanor saw that and they started laughing themselves.

"Well that was funny," giggled Eleanor "God I wish Simon saw that,"

Theodore was eating a mango and he had juice all over his hoddie and face "Yea I do too,"

Eleanor looked at Theodore and she started laughing at him "Hey Ellie, what's so funny?"

"You look like a glass of mango juice," she laughed. Theodore looked at her funny but he did look down at his hoddie and he knew what she meant, and he started laughing himself.

Theodore started to feel abit…sticky for all the juice that was stuck in his fur. "Augh, im all sticky. Is there a river near by Zoe?"

Zoe looked down at her Chipmunk friend "yep, just north of here,"

/

Simon and Jeanette are now building the shelter. Simon did one end while Jeanne did the other. They weren't talking much because they weren't near each other. By roughly 2 hours later. They finished. It looked great; it had a door, windows and a very good view from the waterfall.

"I think we did a good job," said Simon "What do you think?"

Jeanne nodded "Yes it's great,"

They both went to find some dinner which was plain mangos and other fruit. It was round the near night time. So Jeanne decided to go and have a bath in the water. She got out of her clothes and went under the shallow end of the water. Simon was making the inside of the shelter more comfortable for them so they could sleep. Simon has just realised that he hasn't had a bath yet.

He went outside he was just about to take off his blue hoddie, till Jeanne came above the water and was running a paw through her wet hair. Simon gulped in nervousness. His face started to go hot. Jeanne turned round and screamed when Simon saw her. She grabbed a leaf and covered her furry body and started shouting in French.

"_DETOURNER LE REGARD QUE VOUS PERVERS, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PRENDRE UN BAIN ICI!" _screamed Jeanne. Simon covered his eyes on his glasses. He didn't understand what she said.

"IM SORRY!" he yelled embarrassed "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THE WATER!"

Jeanne was still abit angry that Simon didn't tell her that he was there. She calmed down. She got out of the water and shook the water out from her fur and got into her clothes. Simon still had his eyes closed and he was still blushing. Jeanne walked up to Simon and removed his paws from his glasses.

"It's alright Simone," she said "You can wash your fur now," she winked as she went into the shelter. Simon was still abit embarrassed about seeing Jeanne having a bath. He felt abit dirty doing that and he still has the images in his head.

(_OH GOD! Why did I do that?_) He thought (_That was not like me, that's the sort of thing that Alvin does when he's spying on Brittany in the shower_)

Simon was still thinking that he was turning into Alvin. He sighed. He took off his hoddie and went into the water for a nice bath.

**O.O Simon went into a perverted mode XD, it was funny when Jeanne was shouting at him in French. But still I liked this chapter :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	6. Sleeping Troubles

Sleeping troubles

**Ok here is the next chapter :), I have to admit Simon seeing Jeanne having a bath was priceless so we get to see what will happen next. Enjoy :)**

It was now nightfall. Simon was asleep and so was Jeanne. Simon was curled up like a furry ball and his tail was wrapped round his knees and his glasses were off. Jeanne was lying on her side and also her tail was round her feet and her glasses were also off. The moon was up high, the stars were out and the crashing water of the waterfall was all those two Chipmunk could hear. But Jeanne started twitching in her sleep, she was dreaming about something that was completely random to her.

**Dream**

"_YEA, WASN'T THAT AWESOME!" yelled Zoe as she was dancing around in her tree house, Alvin was laughing and the other 5 chipmunks were in Zoe's basket, all 5 of them were shaking with fear._

"_No, it was not awesome at least we got here safely," Brittany got out and was a little wobbly but she got her balance back, then Theodore got out and it looked like he was gonna puke, Jeanette got out and nearly tripped, "A chipmunk getting hurt is one out of six," Simon got out, but Eleanor tried to get out but the handle fell off the hook on she fell to the ground._

"_AHHHHHH!" the others looked down_

"_Augh, why do I always have to be right" groaned Simon._

_The others went down to were Eleanor landed and to see if she was ok, but she wasn't, she sprained her ankle "OUCH! I THINK I SPRANINED MY ANKLE!" as Eleanor was yelling from the pain, Theodore tried to left Eleanor and Simon was helping. _

"_Ohh you should put some ice on that," the others looked at her funny "Oh, no I don't have any ice I live in that tree. I bet you guys have some," Jeanette glared at Zoe, Simon was gonna have a go at Zoe but Jeanette bet him to it_

"_NO WE DON'T HAVE ANY ICE, LIKE WE DON'T ANY SHELTER!" yelled Jeanette, her sisters and the chipmunks looked at Jeanette, they have never ever seen her shout before. _

"_Wow that's a lot uptight in a little package" grinned Zoe,_

"_IM NOT UPTIG-OUCH!" Jeanette stopped she rubbed her arm were something bit her she turned round and saw a spider running back up the tree._

**End**

Jeanne jolted up from her sleep; she held her head in pain. What was that all about? Why did she dream that? As she seen it before? Jeanne is started to freak out abit. She looked over at Simon who was still asleep, Jeanne laid back down to get some more sleep but an hour later it happened again

**Dream**

"_That's a spider that can change her personality, SHE WONT BE THE SAME AGAIN!" yelled Simon as he walked away, Jeanette kept rubbing her arm but she started to feel warm and her mouth was dry,_

"_CAN WE GET MY ANKLE FIXED UP PLEASE!" as Eleanor was getting annoyed but still sitting on the floor,_

"_Ok let's get you fixed up," said Alvin as he took Eleanor's other arm and they stayed near Zoe in case they need her. Jeanette still has her ears flattened, she still thinks it spider poison venom, and Simon looked at her and went up to her._

"_Jeanette does it hurt?" Jeanette nodded, Simon got into one of the bushes nearby and grabbed a thin leaf and went back to Jeanette, "give me your arm" Jeanette did what she was told, Simon wrapped the leaf round her arm and tightened it, "Jeanette do you feel any different?" as Simon was curious and Jeanette nodded,_

"_Well im really warm and my mouth is abit dry," Simon's eyes widen (it's now starting) thought Simon but he kept on a brave face._

"_Ready to go back with the others?" and Jeanette nodded but she didn't know that to toxin was going to her brain to change her personality._

_Simon and Jeanette got back to other others and they were eating mangos, Eleanor's ankle was in a leaf bandage, "You ok now Eleanor?" asked Jeanette as she helped herself to a piece of mango_

"_Yep im fine, it just hurts a little," said Eleanor as she wiped the mango juice from her mouth. The others looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting._

"_I think it's time for us to get some sleep," yawned Brittany as she fell asleep in her leaf bed and the others feel asleep._

_About one hour later, Jeanette kept on scratching her bitten arm and she kept on turning and she started mumbling some words that we can't understand and the spider venom was now taking effect on her brain and its making her change her personality._

**End**

Jeanne jolted up again, now she's really freaked out. Why is she having these dreams? Do they mean something? Jeanne started to breath heavily, she got up, put on her glasses and tip toed outside of the shelter so she couldn't wake up Simon.

Jeanne sat outside by the water. She felt tears coming to her purple eyes. What's happing to her? (_What__ is wrong with me am I going __**fou**__?)_ She thought. She looked up at the stars, then one shooting star went by, she closed her eyes and she made a wish.

(_Je souhaite que Simone m'amies comme je l'aime_) she wished through her head. She opened her eyes and tears came down her face. She wiped them away. Jeanne went back into the shelter. She didn't feel like sleeping alone. Simon was still asleep, Jeanne slowly went up to him, and she put her head into his chest and puts her left arm around his body. She takes off her glasses and places them next to his.

"_Je t'amie Simone,_" she whispers and she falls asleep with Simon, but she didn't know that Simon's ear…twitched.

**Hmm do you guys think that Simon heard her saying that? If you guys wanna know what she wished for, put in the French words in the Google translate and it was tell you :) it looks like Jeanne is abit freaked out by her dreams and she doesn't know what's happening to her. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	7. A Shock For Jeanne

A Shock for Jeanne

**Ok this chapter will shock you near the end :) so don't get too angry when this happens but Simon thinks he's found a way to get Jeanette back :). Enjoy**

It was now morning. Jeanne was still asleep with Simon. Simon stirred and he woke up, his blue eyes were searching for his glasses, till he found them. But he realised that he couldn't get up. Something was pushed him back down, and then he had wide eyes. Jeanne was asleep against him. Her head was in his chest and her arm was over his body. Simon had heat coming to his face. Why would she sleep with him? Was she scared of something? Was she cold?. Simon didn't know what to do but he just put his arms round her and she snuggled in more. But still, Jeanne is still Jeanette. But last night he did hear her whisper something but he didn't know what she said, since it was in French. Simon really misses Jeanette so badly. He still needs to think of a way to get her back.

"What am I gonna do?" he said quietly to himself, since Jeanne was still asleep and he didn't wanna wake her "I miss Jeanette so bad, I need her back,"

Jeanne shifted in her sleep, her paws gripped onto his blue sweater and she snuggled in more into his chest. Simon flushed up from that action. But still she is still Jeanette in his eyes.

/

Brittany woke up and she stretched so she could all the aches out from her limbs. She saw that Alvin was snoring away next to her. She hates it when that happens. It drives her up the wall when her and her sisters moved in.

(_Why__can't__ he be quite when he's asleep__?_) angrily thought Brittany (_THAT DOES IT. IM GONNA TAKE A SHOWER!)_

Brittany rose from her spot where she slept; she went on all fours and ran to the water with a mini waterfall to have her shower. She only has one when Alvin is making too much noise in his sleep. How do his brothers sleep through that horrible snoring from Alvin? It drives her insane. She got out of her clothes and went into the water for a nice shower.

Theodore woke up for two reasons. One, Alvin woke him from his dreadful snoring and two something was keeping him from getting up and it was Eleanor asleep nearly on top of him, she had a smile on her face while he head was under his chin and her sprained ankle was resting on his stomach, he could see that she had abit of bed hair. Her pig tails were really fuzzy and full of knots. He blushed.

(_Wow__ Eleanor is like an angel when she's asleep_) thought Theodore. He couldn't help himself so he started to play with one of her pigtails while she slept. He looked to see that Brittany's gone. He knew what that meant. She's gone to have a shower so she could get away from Alvin making a lot of noise.

Alvin decided it was time to get up. He rose from his spot slowly. He saw that Theodore is awake "Hey Theo-"

"SHH!" shushed Theodore "Ellie is still asleep,"

Alvin looked down at Eleanor, who was asleep in his baby brother's chest. He smiled. He noticed that Brittany was gone "Say where's Brittany?"

"She's gone for a shower," said Theodore "she has been doing this since the Chipettes moved in with us, she goes for a shower to get away from your snoring,"

"I DON'T SNORE!" yelled Alvin. Eleanor jumped out from her fur when Alvin yelled. Theodore held Eleanor steady

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled Eleanor, who was rudely interrupted from her sleep. Thanks to Alvin "I WAS LOVELY AND WARM TILL YOU WOKE ME UP!"

Alvin pinned his ears back so he could block out the noise. "Sorry about that Eleanor, but the reason you were lovely and warm was because you were using my little brother as a pillow," grinned Alvin.

Theodore and Eleanor blushed. Alvin left the two love Chipmunks alone and went to look for Brittany.

Brittany was letting the water flow through her fur and her back was turned. She was humming a random tune that was in her head. Alvin saw that Brittany had her back turned, he grinned. He was watching Brittany in the shower in the middle of nowhere. But he didn't know that Theodore was looking for something to eat when he saw Alvin spying on Brittany.

"ALVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Theodore "SPYING ON A GIRL IN THE SHOWER IS SO RUDE!"

Brittany turned round and she covered up her fur "ALVIN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IM NAKED!"

Alvin laughed nervously and rubbing the back of his head "Brittany, the fur covers everything, and yes I can see that you are naked" grinned Alvin "And what can I say…you have abit of dirt on your butt,"

"ALVIN, YOU DIRTY CHIPMUNK!" she yelled. Poor Theodore had to cover his eyes from the sight. Alvin saw the look in Brittany's blue eyes and he could see that she has flames in her eyes. Alvin knew this is a good time to run and he did. Brittany on the other hand started to chase him "GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY CHIPMUNK, IM GONNA CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"

Theodore still had his eyes closed. Eleanor moved out of the way when Brittany zoomed past her to catch Alvin. Eleanor saw that Theodore still had his eyes closed and she laughed "Theodore they're gone,"

Theodore removed his paws from his eyes and smiled at Eleanor, and Eleanor smiled back.

/

Jeanne started to wake from her sleep, and she saw that Simon was staring at her. She blushed "Im sorry Simone I was…cold," she lied. But Simon saw right through right through her

"It's ok, I was abit cold myself," smiled Simon "What's the real reason?"

(_How__ did he see right through me?_) She thought. "Well, I had two weird dreams and they _moi flippe__,_" she said "I was so _effraye_ so I wanted to sleep with you,"

Simon really wanted to know what those dreams were about "What did you dream of?"

"Well, it was something like shouting at some girl. And it was something about…ice," she explained "And something about a spider,"

Simon's blue eyes widen in shock (_she's remembering, she'll be back_) he thought "And what about the other one?"

"The other one was that you said something about a changing personality," she replied

Simon knew this was the time to tell her who she really is "Jeanne, do you remember when I told you about Jeanette?"

Jeanne nodded

"Well the thing is…Jeanette is you," he said "When I found out what happened I was surprized but I realised that I love two Chipettes, and I've only know you for a day in your French style but it felt like I've known you all my life,"

Jeanne blushed at his words (_so im the Jeanette that he's been talking about, so I've been jealous of…myself,_)

"And I heard what you said last night, I do know a little French so I know what you said," smiled Simon, before Jeanne had time to answer, Simon kissed her.

Jeanne's eyes widen in shock. Her brain started to go fuzzy and her head was spinning. Simon broke their kiss. But Jeanne lost her footing and she fainted and she banged her head pretty hard against the surface and she got knocked out.

**O.O Simon kissed Jeanne, and she fainted. I hope she's ok :/ and Alvin is a bad Chipmunk for spying on Brittany in the shower XD review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	8. Jeanette Is Back

Jeanette Is Back

**Ok sorry about the cliffhanger at the end :) so I think Jeanette will be back soon…VERY SOON, since she hit her head pretty hard. Enjoy btw, this chapter will just be AlvinxBrittany**

Simon was in pure shock, when Jeanne just…fainted. Why did he kiss her? Was she alright? Simon didn't know what to do. He was starting to freak out. (_WHY IN THE MUNK DID I DO THAT!_) he thought, she looked so lifeless like that. Simon gently picked her up in his arms and she started to stir but Simon talked gently to her and to see if she'll respond.

"Jeanne are you alright?" asked Simon "You had me worried,"

Jeanne felt abit light-headed from when she fainted, she kept on seeing double but she did manage to see a blue blob and that was Simon "W-why ar-are you cal-calling me Jeanne?"

Simon was in shock, she just said that her name wasn't Jeanne "umm Jeanette is that you?"

"Umm yea," she responded "And that is you Simon,"

Simon had a big wide smile "YOU'RE BACK!" Jeanette was abit confused where has she been?

"Umm, where have I been?" said Jeanette "And why am I in your arms?"

Simon blushed "Umm, you hit your head pretty hard,"

"Oh, no wonder why it hurt," said Jeanette, but she is blushing under her fur from being in Simon's arms "Im feeling abit sleepy, I hope you don't mind Simon but can I go to sleep?"

"Sure anything for you," smiled Simon, Jeanette nodded and feel asleep in his arms. Simon held her protectively in a caring way. "I'll explain everything to her soon but…now's not the time," he said to himself and he can't help himself. Jeanette was back.

/

Zoe was looking to where the log bridge broke; she knew what was on the other side apart from Simon and Jeanette. But she couldn't get to since the bridge broke and she couldn't reach to what she was after. She knew that those 2 Chipmunks will find it and she won't give in till they do.

(_They__ will stay over there, till I get what I want__ and nothing wi-_) but her thoughts were cut off since she saw a scared Alvin and a mad Brittany going past her.

"WHY DID YOU SPY ON ME IN THE SHOWER ALVIN!" yelled Brittany "WAS IT BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED? OR DID YOU WANT MY FUR FOR A NICE RUG!"

Alvin was starting to get tired from all that running, he decided to stop but Brittany was going a top speed and bash right into him. Zoe saw that and went to see what all that was about "What was that all about?"

Alvin was abit light-headed when Brittany bashed right into him and Brittany on the other hand. She has hurt her head and it looked pretty painful "Well, it was lik-"

"ALVIN WAS SPYING ON ME WHILE I WAS TAKING MY SHOWER!" yelled Brittany, she tried to get up but the pain in her head was too much "I CHASED HIM, HE HAD TO STOP AND NOW HE HAS MADE ME _BREAK_ MY HEAD!"

Alvin and Zoe looked at Brittany like she's crazy "Brittany you can't break you head," said Alvin who had a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Brittany just glared up at him while holding her head.

"YOU CHIPMUNK! YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO ME NOW!" she yelled in pain. Alvin rolled his eyes; it looked like he had no choice. Since he figured that Brittany couldn't even stand since her head hurt, he scooped her up in his arms. Brittany had no choice but to be there.

Zoe looked back to where she was looking, and she walked away with a big grin on her face.

Brittany kept still in Alvin's arms but she kept glaring at him. Alvin just ignored her look and kept walking "im gonna take you to my secret spot"

"Oh how lovely," sarcastilly said Brittany. Alvin ignored that comment. He did feel guilty about stopping like that and making her hurt her head. Alvin then heard a noise and he smiled at it

"Well Brittany, this is my secret stop," said Alvin, Brittany moved her head slightly and she was surprised at what she saw…a Jacuzzi.

Brittany was still shocked that Alvin kept this a secret…FROM HER! Brittany didn't know that she still had no clothes on and Alvin felt heat coming to his face under his fur. "Alvin, you kept this a secret?"

Alvin nodded "Yea, im the only one who knows, so since I hurt your head and im gonna give you a special treatment,"

Brittany had wide eyes at that but her head still hurt "umm, it better not be a trick?"

"No, it won't be," said Alvin. He took off his hoddie and got into the hot, bubbly warm water. Brittany isn't sure about this. But she got in anyway. "Ready for an appointment from the _love doctor__?_"

Brittany laughed abit "Just what are you planning on doing?" Alvin started to crack his knuckles and pulled Brittany in front of him. Brittany started to blush under her fur "Alvin I me-mean it,"

Alvin moved his finger tips to the side of her head, Brittany closed her eyes and she started to hiss in pain. She couldn't believe what is happening. Alvin is massaging her head. She felt his fingers doing all the work; she started to moan in pleasure "Umm sorry, it just feels so good and that pain is going away,"

Alvin grinned at that "Well that's ok, im glad that its worki-" but he stopped speaking when he heard a little snore and that came from Brittany. Brittany was asleep against his chest. "Im not the only one who snores," muttered Alvin

**I know it was abit short :/ but I had to make the other couples get attention as well :) YAY! Jeanette is back :D and it looks like Simon cant tell her what happened yet. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	9. Romance On The Island

Romance on the island

**Well, Jeanette's back everyone YAY!, and it looks like Simon can't tell Jeanette what happened to her yet and I smell romance in the air :) enjoy**

Simon walked into the shelter and placed Jeanette on soft bedding made from soft grass and flowers. Jeanette is still asleep. Simon just watching her sleep, how peaceful she looked. She knew she'll be asleep for a while since she hurt her head when she was Jeanne. Simon doesn't know what to think. He left the shelter so Jeanette can sleep.

Simon went on all fours and went to sit at the bank for the pool where the waterfall was "What in the name of _munk_ am I gonna say to her?" said Simon "She'll get confused about what im telling her,"

"Tell me what?"

Simon jumped out of his fur, he turned round and he saw Jeanette smiling at him "I thought you were asleep?" asked Simon

"I was…till I felt cold," she blushed "Your arms are so warm Simon,"

Simon blushed and laughed nervously "Thank you Jeanette,"

Jeanette smiled at Simon "What was you were gonna tell me?"

Simon isn't sure how to explain this, he needs to think of something quick "Well, I've umm, always been…curious about what's behind that waterfall,"

Jeanette frowned, it wasn't what she was expecting "Oh…well do you wanna, umm find out…like now?" said Jeanette. Simon's blue eyes pierced her purple eyes. Did she just ask him if they would like to check out what's behind the waterfall?

"Umm sure," blushed Simon "If you want to…Jean,"

"Did you just call me…Jean?" asked Jeanette

Simon was starting to get abit nervous "Well, if you don't like it I'-"

"NO!" she yelled and blushed at the same time "It's fine but can I call you…Si?"

"Umm sure," said Simon. Jeanette smiled; out of the blue she took Simon's paw into hers. Simon blushed. Their fingers linked together and they both walked to the waterfall…hands linked.

(_OH MY ACORNS!_ _im holding Jeanette's paw in mine and it feels…nice_) thought Simon as he hid his blushed face from Jeanette's view but he still held her paw.

(_OH MY STARS! I took Simon's paw into mine I hope he doesn't mind. It feels really…nice_) thought Jeanette, she did the same as Simon. Looked away but she still held his paw, as they both went to see what was behind the waterfall.

/

Brittany woke from her little nap from her massage. She held her head and the pain is gone. She wanted to jump for joy but something was holding her waist. She turned slightly and it was Alvin asleep. She giggled slightly as she started to play about with the tuff of fur on his head.

(_Wow__ he's really cute when he's asleep…without the snoring_) she thought in a happy way, but she noticed that she's still in the Jacuzzi and she was getting a little warm. She has no choice but to wake Alvin since well…she's stuck.

"Alvin," she whispered in his twitchy ear "you gotta wake up,"

Alvin didn't move. Brittany was getting abit irritated "WAKE UP!" she yelled

Alvin jolted awake and his fur slicked up from the fright "Britt-Brittany you sca-scared th-the _munk_ out of me," he said.

Brittany giggled "Well, I had to get you up since im kind of stuck," Alvin didn't know what she meant till he saw his arms around her, he quickly let her go.

"Sorry," he blushed. Brittany got out from the hot water and waiting for Alvin to get out "Why did you get out?"

Brittany rolled her blue eyes "because I was boiling in that, but it was nice," she said in a happy way. "But I haven't forgiven you about what you did to my head,"

Alvin got out and shook the water from his fur and put on his hoddie "Well, if you would have told me to stop then I would have,"

Brittany glared at him slightly "You should have told _me_ to stop chasing you,"

"You should have told me," argued Alvin

"No you should have told me,"argued Brittany

"TOLD ME!"

"NO TOLD ME!"

"TOLD ME!"

"NO TOLD ME!"

Alvin can't stand this fight. He stepped right in front of her. Pretended to glare at her and out of the blue…he kissed her head. Brittany was in shock. Alvin kissed her on her head, and that shut her up.

"You know what Brittany?" asked Alvin.

Brittany was still in abit of a daze "What?"

Alvin grinned "You're still…naked,"

Brittany looked down, she had no clothes. By the time she looked up Alvin was gone. "YOU COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME FIND MY CLOTHES!"

/

Eleanor sat down near a river; her crutches were placed next to her. She needs to think of how to get Simon and Jeanne back from the other side **(she doesn't know that Jeanette is back to herself)** she then heard a little rustle behind her. "HEY, COME OUT WHO EVER YOU ARE! I HAVE CRUTCHES AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!" cried Eleanor. Theodore came out from the bushes.

"Sorry that I scared you Ellie," blushed Theodore "I was doing…you know,"

Eleanor giggled abit "Aww its ok Teddy"

Theodore blushed when Eleanor called him 'Teddy' "Umm why did you call me Teddy?"

Eleanor didn't know how to respond to that. Why couldn't she call him Teddy? He calls her Ellie "Well, umm I called you that because…you call me Ellie, and I umm thought you might feel left out if I didn't give you a…nickname,"

"Oh ok," said Theodore "Why are you out here?"

Eleanor was looking in his green eyes and they were full of wonder and concern "Im thinking how to get your brother and my _French_ sister back," said Eleanor

"Oh…you need help?"

Eleanor laughed abit "What can you read minds?"

Theodore blushed "Umm no, but I can help you with ideas,"

"Sure,"

"Ellie, do you think Dave will…find us?" asked Theodore. Eleanor knows that Theodore was closer to Dave than anyone else was.

Eleanor pulled Theodore into a hug. Theodore was caught off guard and he hugged her back "Don't worry Teddy, im sure Dave will find us and we can have Toaster Waffles again," smiled Eleanor

"YAY TOASTER WAFFLES!" yelled Theodore. Eleanor laughed at her best friend acting like that.

**Well that's the couple moments for now :) I wonder what's behind that waterfall. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	10. The Secret

The Secret

**Here is the next chapter :) I wonder what is behind that waterfall :D thanx for the reviews guys, keep them coming. Enjoy :)**

Simon and Jeanette made it. They still held each other's paws but they didn't mind. They still had blushing faces under their fur. They let go and ran on all fours to see what is behind the waterfall. Jeanette on the other hand, wanted to know what it is with her outfit. "Simon, what is up with my outfit? It look like that Brittany vomited on me,"

Simon laughed slightly at that comment "Well, Brittany _didn't_ vomit on you. You just…umm never mind,"

Jeanette had confusion written on her face (_what's wrong with Simon? He's been acting strange. What was he gonna tell me when I woke up? And why didn't he tell me that why im dressed like this?_) Thought Jeanette, then she was blinded by some light. She looked up and saw a hole in the wall. She gasped.

"SIMON, I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING IN THIS HOLE!" yelled Jeanette, while Simon was at the other end of the cave. Simon heard Jeanette and he came running on all fours.

Simon straightened his glasses and tilted his head to the side slightly "Hmm, it does look substishious, wanna look inside?"

Jeanette wasn't 100 per cent sure, since she saw that the rocks looked abit wet to run up on "i-im no-not sure" she stuttered "th-the ro-rocks lo-look wet"

Simon saw how worried she was "Jeanette, it will be fine. If you are worried that you'll slip…you can umm, get onto my back and I'll carry you," blushed Simon

Jeanette blushed also and she smiled at Simon "Umm sure I'll love that,"

Simon bent down so he could lower his back. Jeanette looked abit nervous about going onto her crushes back and also worried if she might hurt him "are you sure Simon? Im scared that I might hu-"

"It's fine, you won't hurt me," said Simon. Jeanette shrugged and slowly got onto Simon's back. Simon put his arms under her legs so she can stay on. She blushed at this action. Simon quickly jumped from rock to rock right where the hole is.

After Simon got to the top, he let Jeanette off his back "Thanks Simon,"

"You're most welcome Jeanette,"

Jeanette and Simon looked into the hole and they gasped at the sight. Inside the hole was gold…LOTS of gold. Jeanette carefully went down to get a closer look and Simon followed her lead. It was such an incredible sight for the 2 blue and purple clad Chipmunks. The gold was reflecting off of their glasses.

"OH MY GOSH!" said Jeanette "This is unbelievable,"

Simon looked over at her "Yea it is,"

Jeanette started to walk forward and started to look at everything. The gold was crunching under her feet. Simon was just watching her looking at everything. Jeanette saw something; it was some looking old piece of paper. "Simon do you think you can read this?"

Simon took the paper from Jeanette and looked it over "It's some sort of note,"

"Read it,"

Simon noted and started to read

_Whoever__ finds this note with this treasure,__ please take what you want. Since __it's__ no longer use to us, we were pirates from the 17__th__ century and we were the greatest and bad ones one ever set foot on the seas and we were also Chipmunks. Take __whatever__ you wish_

_Sighed Captain Chipmunk_

"CHIPMUNK PIRATES!" yelled Simon in shock "So im guessing we weren't the first talking Chipmunks"

Jeanette giggled slightly at Simon's jealousy "Simon there's no need to be jealous,"

"Im not jealous, just shocked that's all," he said "So we can take what we want?"

"Well, I wouldn't take everything," said Jeanette "Just some of the stu-WHOA!" Jeanette tripped over something. Simon quickly caught her before she hurt herself "Thanks Simon," she blushed

Simon blushed in return "Its ok,"

Jeanette got her footing back and she saw what she tripped over. It was a gold watch. It was Chipmunk sized as well, Jeanette picked it up and it was still ticking. Jeanette was so absorbed into the gold colour. She saw that Simon was at the other end so she wants to give this watch to him.

"Umm Simon," said Jeanette, she hid the watch behind her back and it looked like Simon has hid something as well "I want you to have this,"

In Jeanette's paws was that watch. Simon was amazed by it. He placed what he hid behind his back inside the back of his hoddie "Re-really?"

Jeanette nodded "Yes, I just wanna thank you for being there for me and for being such a caring Chipmunk towards me,"

Simon carefully took the watch from Jeanette's paws and placed it in his own. It was such a nice sparkly gold colour and it was Chipmunk sized. Simon smiled "Aww thanks Jeanette,"

Jeanette smiled back and she looked down at her feet "Its ok, here let me put it on you,"

Jeanette took the watch from Simon. Simon held out his right wrist and Jeanette put on the watch "There, nice and it fits you perfect Simon,"

Simon admired his new watch and he almost forgot about what he had "Oh I almost forgot, I want you to have this,"

Simon pulled out a big bracelet since it was human sized, it was gold with a really nice pattern on it and it looks like a crown for a Chipette queen. Jeanette was fanning herself "Oh Simon, its beautiful,"

Simon smiled at her being so happy about her new gift "I want you to have this because you have such a caring nature, your funny, happy and so beautiful,"

Jeanette was nearly crying tears of happiness. She crouched down and Simon put the bracelet on top of her head. She was smiling with happiness "Aww Simon thank you,"

Jeanette hugged Simon gently and Simon hugged her back "Say let's get out of here," said Simon and Jeanette nodded.

They both left the cave; Jeanette noticed that her hair is out of her pony-tail on top of her head. Simon can't stop looking at the watch that Jeanette gave him. "Simon?"

"Yea,"

"Where is my hair band?"

**What do you think? Boring or good :/ It quite shocked me about the Chipmunk pirates XD**** and it looks like Jeanette and Simon have found out about the treasure behind the waterfall and it also likes that they are growing closer :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	11. Explaining And Confession

Explain and Confession

**Hey guys :) next chapter is here. Wow I have over 70 reviews and with only 10 chapters :D thanx guys. It looks like Simon and Jeanette are growing closer but Simon still won't tell her what happened to her :/ enjoy :D**

It's now night fall. Jeanette was gazing over at the waterfall were her and Simon found that gold. Simon said that she lost her hair band; she was upset about losing her only hair band. She _hates_ having her hair down. Simon was in the shelter getting ready for bed, but Jeanette wanted to stay outside for abit. (_What__ is wrong with Simon? Is he keeping something from me?_) She thought. Then her mind moved to her sisters, Where are they? Are they ok? And also to Alvin and Theodore, is Simon missing them? Simon saw Jeanette outside and she looked deep into thought. He decided to go up to her.

"Jeanette are you ok?" asked Simon "It looks like you're thinking of something,"

Jeanette looked up at Simon "Tell me why?"

"Why what?"

Jeanette's purple eyes pierced his blue ones "Just tell me why im dressed like this? And why did my head hurt this morning?" she said "I want _no_ lies this time Simon. I won't be angry…I just wanna know,"

Simon sat down next to her and sighed "Look Jean, it's quite hard how to explain this to you?"

Jeanette nodded

"Well it happened when you got bit by the spider," as Simon started to explain "But after the sun rose the next morning you were…different,"

"How different?"

"Like in a weird sort of way, till I noticed that you and Brittany were missing. Me, Alvin, Eleanor and Theodore saw Brittany saying that 'Jeanne' was gone,"

Jeanette had confusion written on her face "Who's Jeanne?"

"I'll get to that later" said Simon "And we then saw you…singing in French. Your outfit was different and I think you ripped parts if it off, that's why your outfit is, like that,"

Jeanette nodded in response, she knows how she got the outfit style "But what about my head and who is Jeanne?"

"Well, Jeanne was a French version of…you," said Simon. Jeanette was surprized "And you done something that Brittany would do,"

"What did I do?"

"You were flirting with Alvin abit and a lot with…me," blushed Simon "You were flirty, cheeky and outgoing,"

Jeanette couldn't believe what she done when she was Jeanne, that wasn't like her at all "I-im so sor-sorry Si, I di-didn't-"

"Hey, it's ok," said Simon "and about your head you just…fainted when I told Jeanne that you were…you,"

Jeanette was taking in Simon's words. She was Jeanne "Oh…thanks for clearing that up Simon,"

Simon saw that she's not completely happy, he left out the part HOW she fainted but…he lied to her. He didn't mean to but he thinks it's the best way. He looked down at his watch, still ticking and it read 10pm. It's getting late but it looks like Jeanette's not tired. Her purple eyes moved up to the moon and it reflected off of her glasses and so did the stars. Her bracelet like crown was still on her head. Simon moved next to her and wrapped his arms around her, tears started coming out from her eyes.

"Si-Simon, I nev-never kn-knew tha-that _Jeanne_ wa-was me," she cried "Yo-you shou-should hav-have to-told me,"

Simon tighten his grip slightly "I know, but I didn't have the heart to tell you. Since I knew you would be angry and upset,"

"Simon, im not angry or upset," said Jeanette as she dried her tears. She got out of his arms and hugged her arms, she looked out at the waterfall and the moon was reflecting on the water. Fireflies were shinning and flying around the waterfall.

Jeanette: _All those days watching from the windows__  
All those years outside looking in__  
All that time never even knowing__  
Just how blind I've been__  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight__  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see__  
Standing here, it's all so clear__  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

Jeanette: _And at last I see the light__  
And it's like the fog has lifted__  
And at last I see the light__  
And it's like the sky is new__  
And it's warm and real and bright__  
And the world has somehow shifted_

Simon saw how Jeanette was singing, it was so beautiful. How come she never got lead? Would Brittany even let her? It sounds like to Simon that Jeanette is singing because she needs to let it all out about her being Jeanne.

Jeanette: _All at once everything looks different__  
Now that I see you_

Simon stood up and he took Jeanette's paws to make her stand up. She blushed when Simon's paws are in hers. Simon moved her fringe out of her face.

Simon: _All those days chasing down a daydream__  
All those years living in a blur__  
__All that time never truly seeing__  
Things, the way they were__  
Now she's here shining in the starlight __  
Now she's here, suddenly I know_

Jeanette didn't know that Simon had such a great voice when he's singing alone, the fireflies flew over to the two Chipmunks and it looks like they are dancing. Simon ignored them and he kept his eyes in Jeanette.

Simon: _If she's here it's crystal clear__  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

Jeanette couldn't help herself. She just had to sing with him and it looks like Simon feels the same.

Jeanette+Simon: _And at last I see the light_

Simon: _And it's like the fog is lifted_

Jeanette had tears of joy running down her face and Simon wiped them away. But Simon's paws were still in Jeanette's.

Jeanette+Simon: _And at last I see the light _

Jeanette: _And it's like the sky is new_

Simon and Jeanette started to move closer, Simon's paws landed on her waist and Jeanette's arms went round Simon's neck.

Jeanette+Simon: _And it's warm and real and bright__  
And the world has somehow shifted_

Jeanette+Simon:_ All at once, everything is different__  
Now that I see you,__  
Now that I see you!_

Simon cupped Jeanette's cheek and Jeanette placed her paw over his and leaned into his touch. Simon pulled her closer; Jeanette knew what was gonna happen. Simon brushed his lips on hers. Their glasses clinked against each other. Jeanette placed her arms around his neck to bring him closer and Simon pulled her closer. Simon broke the kiss; Jeanette blushed and smiled up at him. Jeanette hugged him and Simon hugged her back.

"I love Jeanette," confessed Simon

"I love you too Simon," confessed Jeanette.

**YES! Finally they confessed :D**** and it looks like Simon left out the part when he kissed Jeanne when Jeanette came back. What did you think of the song choice? I loved Tangled so I had to choose that song :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	12. Lost And Found

Lost and found

**Next chapter is here :), im glad that everyone is loving this…believe me, I am too :D, enjoy :)**

Jeanette woke up and she felt really warm, what was she sleeping on? Why was it fuzzy and warm? Jeanette placed her glasses on her face and she gasped. She was sleeping in Simon's chest and he had his arms around her waist. All the flashbacks came back from last night and she smiled (_of course, we both confessed our love and we also kissed_) she thought happily, Simon was still asleep, his ear twitched. Jeanette laughed quietly so it would wake him. But since Simon had a good sense of hearing he woke up.

"Morning beautiful," smiled Simon "How are you on this fine morning?"

Jeanette pretended to think "It depends on how fine the morning is, will it be nice and hot or boring and cold?"

Simon shook his head "I think it will be hot and warm,"

Jeanette giggled "Im kidding Si…where is my good morning kiss?" as Jeanette pretended to pout. Simon laughed.

"Oh come here," he said, Jeanette didn't take no for an answer. She pressed her lips against his; he wrapped his arms around her and used his paw to fall through her hair. Jeanette used his sweater to pull him closer. Then Simon's nose caught something. He broke the kiss and Jeanette was abit disappointed. Simon started sniffing.

"Umm Simon what's wrong?" asked Jeanette "Why did you break off the kiss?"

Simon kept on sniffing "Im sorry about that interruption, but I smell…smoke,"

Jeanette's nose also caught the smell of smoke. Simon ran outside and Jeanette followed. They were outside trying to find where the smell came from. Jeanette turned round and she saw where the smoke was coming from and her eyes shrunk "Umm Simon, I think I found where the smoke is coming from"

Simon ran over to her, he saw her shaking in fear. Simon wrapped his arms around her and Jeanette hugged his waist for comfort "Where?"

"Over there," she pointed, Simon's eyes followed to where she pointed at and his eyes shrank as well.

"A…volcano," gulped Simon "We have found an active volcano and it looks like that it will go off in a few days' time,"

Jeanette was still shivering in fear, she hugged Simon abit tighter and Simon did the same "What are we going to do? How are we gonna tell the others?"

Simon kissed her head "I don't know, but we'll think of a way,"

/

It turns out that Brittany has lost her clothes, thanks to Alvin for spying on her in the shower about nearly 2 days ago. But at least Theodore and Eleanor are finding her clothes. Alvin kept on glancing at Brittany like she's a piece of meat "TAKE A PICTURE SO IT CAN LAST LONGER!" glared Brittany, Alvin laughed nervously

"Sorry, but you look strange without clothes on," laughed Alvin

Brittany kept her glare on him "THANKS TO YOU, I HAVE LOST MY CLOTHES AND IM FREZZING MY TAIL HERE!"

Alvin rolled his eyes "Brittany you have fur covering your body…but it would be nice to see a furless Chipmunk," he grinned and he ran away from her. Brittany started to chase him…again

"COME BACK HERE YOU HORRIBLE CHIPMUNK!" she yelled "I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU FURLESS!"

Alvin kept on grinning to himself, then he stopped running and Brittany quickly stopped herself, since she didn't want to her head again like last time. They both hid inside a bush to see what was happening. They saw a big bird and a man fighting over something. "LET GO OF MY SONS NECKLACE!" yelled the man

"HEY DAVE IM STARVING HUNGRY!" Alvin and Brittany were shocked that the big bird could talk, Alvin did hear the word 'Dave' but Brittany staid hidden. Alvin slowly crept up.

"Dave?" he said quietly. The man turned and saw Alvin in his sight

"ALVIN!" he yelled excitedly "Are you alright?" Dave picked up Alvin and hugged him. Brittany came out from the bushes. She looked so excited to see Dave

"DAVE YOU FOUND ME!" she yelled "THANK YOU!"

Alvin gave Brittany a weird look, and so did Dave "BRITTANY!" he yelled and he picked her up and hugged her. The big bird came out from somewhere random and it turned out to be Ian in a pelican suit.

"Hey you found Alvin and the…fashion freak one," said Ian, Brittany got abit angry for being call a fashion freak

"IAN!" she yelled "IM NOT THE ONLY FREAK HERE…BIRD BRAIN!"

Alvin started laughing; Brittany started to flush up, for the first time Alvin found her joke…funny. She smiled to herself. Dave has noticed that Brittany doesn't have any clothes on "Umm, Brittany you don't have any clothes on…what happened to them?"

Brittany gave Alvin a stern look, but she can tell that Alvin looked abit…guilty "Oh, I kind of lost them when I was…looking for food after my shower and I forgot to put them on,"

Alvin looked shocked, Brittany lied…for him so he couldn't get into trouble. He smiled at her and Brittany winked at him saying I've-got-your-back kind of wink. Dave placed the two Chipmunks down and Dave pulled out something from his pocket. It was one of Alvin's hoddie's

"HEY, THAT'S MINE!" yelled Alvin "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH IT DAVE!"

Dave sighed "Alvin, Brittany doesn't have anything to wear. You need to learn how to share,"

"Yea, Alvin learn to share," grinned Brittany. She took the hoddie out from Dave's hands and got into it, she felt abit disgusted "AUGH, THIS IS DISGUSTING AND IT SMELLS OF SWEAT!"

Alvin just grinned "well, it has my scent on it Brittany, do you like it? And red is such a good colour,"

Brittany felt like punching him, but the ground shook below her "Wha-what is that?"

"That is an active volcano," said Ian "And we need to find the two cubby ones and the two nerd ones"

/

Simon and Jeanette felt the ground shake below their feet, Jeanette held onto Simon for dear life. She felt so scared and Simon kept his arms round her "We need to move and fast,"

Jeanette couldn't respond since she is so scared

"Who knows this volcano might erupt…later on today,"

**O.O Simon and Jeanette have found the volcano and it looks like it could go off at ****any time****. YAY! Alvin and Brittany have found Dave and Ian in that pelican suit**** :D, and I wonder where Brittany's clothes are XD. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	13. Zoe's Evil Plot

Zoe's Evil Plot

**Next chapter is here :D im glad that you are all loving this, this will be when Simon and Jeanette get back to their siblings and Dave and Brittany gets her clothes back YAY! XD. Enjoy**

Brittany and Alvin led Dave and Ian to the area where they have been staying on the island. Brittany is still complaining about the hoddie she's wearing while Alvin is annoying her saying 'Red is a great colour' or 'learn to live Brittany'. They made it to the site. Zoe was getting something from her tree house, Theodore was eating and Eleanor was folding up something and that made Brittany scream in happiness "MY CLOTHES!" she cried "YOU FOUND MY CLOTHES!"

Eleanor looked up at Brittany "Yes Brittany, me and Theodore found your clothes,"

Brittany got out of Alvin's hoddie and she flung it up in the air and Alvin screamed in fear "DON'T WORRY HODDIE I'LL SAVE YOU!" he yelled, he then caught it and he started to hug it tight "I got you, it will be ok. Did the bad Chipette hurt you?"

Brittany rolled her blue eyes and got changed into her clothes, Theodore got all happy when he saw Dave "DAVE, I MISSED YOU!" he yelled, Dave picked up Theodore. Theodore was crying tears of joy and he hugged Dave tight. Eleanor was trying to hug Dave too but since her crutches and her sprained ankle is stopping her from doing that.

"Eleanor what happened?" asked Dave as he placed Theodore to the ground. But Theodore wouldn't let go since he dug his claws into Dave's shirt.

"Oh just a little…zip line accident," said Eleanor "But its hurts to explain it,"

Ian came out from the bushes and Theodore and Eleanor started to shake in fear "IAN!" they both yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey you found the two chubby ones," he said "But I won't do anything to you, since im in this…suit," Theodore and Eleanor just laughed at him in that suit. Zoe looked down at them; it looks like she won't be going anywhere till she gets that treasure.

"So, you came to get us?" she said with a fake smile "IM GONNA GO AND PACK UP MY BALLS!"

Dave looked down at the four Chipmunks and sighed "Who was that?"

"It's a LONG story Dave," laughed Brittany in a nervous way "Im guess your wonder where Simon and Jeanne are?"

"Who's Jeanne?" said Dave "It sounds close to Jeanette,"

Eleanor moved closer to Dave "Yea we thought so too, but they are on the other side of the island and we can't reach them,"

"Lead the way Eleanor," said Dave as he picked her up on his hands. Theodore jumped onto Dave's shoulder since he doesn't wanna be separated by Dave again. Eleanor kept her eyes open for where Simon and Jeanne went to.

"MAKE A LEFT!" yelled Eleanor "No right, no left,"

Ian looked abit annoyed "I thought you said you knew where you are going?"

"I do, sometimes I forget my left to my right," said Eleanor as she started to look down at her paws to figure out her left and right, the she figure it out "THAT WAY!" as she pointed right.

Zoe was trailing behind them; she WANTS that treasure so badly that she's desperate. She wants the blue and purple clad Chipmunks to stay over till they get it for her. "Looks like they aren't there can we go back now?" said Zoe

Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore gave her a stern look "Excuse me Zoe; that's Alvin and Theodore's brother and mine and Eleanor's sister over there. We can't leave them behind when a volcano is active" glared Brittany "what if the water is very hot for them on the other side because what if it's heated by the underground magma chamber,"

Alvin gave a Brittany a shocking look, Theodore wasn't paying attention and Eleanor was in shock that Brittany knew that "How did you know that?"

Brittany shrugged "I have absolutely no idea, the place where I get my nails done always has the science channel on. Maybe I _accidentally_ paid attention?"

Dave shook his head and laughed abit "Well, Brittany it looks like you learned something,"

"I did?"

Dave nodded "Yep…you learned at what a volcano has and what happens when the water gets hot when heated underground,"

Brittany smiled "Oh…YAY ME!"

Dave couldn't wait another minute so he deicide to shout "SIMON!"

/

Simon's ears perked up from the sound of his name "Did you hear that Jean?"

Jeanette pulled her head out from Simon's chest and her ears perked up "It sounded like Dave shouting for you," she said

Then they both were shocked "DAVE!" they both shouted and ran the place where the bridge broke. They both stopped running and they saw Dave, their siblings and Ian in that pelican suit.

"SIMON, JEANNE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" yelled Eleanor "WE NEED TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND FAST!"

Jeanette looked back at Eleanor "IT'S JEANETTE ELLIE!" she yelled

Simon really wants to get back to the others, he then saw a loose vine and it looked like it can take them back to the other side "Jeanette hang tight,"

"wha-AHHHHH!" she yelled, Simon picked her up and he caught the vine and they swung to the other side, Jeanette was hanging on for dear life. They got to the other side and Simon landed on his bottom while Jeanette was in his arms.

"SIMON/JEANETTE!" the four Chipmunks yelled, and they formed a Chipmunk hug. Alvin ruffled Simon's fur while Theodore hugged Simon's ankles. Brittany gave Jeanette a sisterly hug while Eleanor was joining the hug. "WHAT HAPPENED OVER THERE!" they yelled

"Look we don't have time," said Simon "We need to get off this island…FAST!" he said. He quickly took Jeanette in his arms and ran.

"Umm, did we miss something between those two?" said Theodore "I mean I've never seen Simon do that,"

Dave agreed "yep, well it looks like we DO need to move and fast"

"WELL, I DON'T WANNA BE A COOKED BIRD ON A DINNER PLATE!" yelled Ian, as he ran after Simon and Jeanette. The others sighed.

Eleanor got back into Dave's hands, Theodore got back onto Dave's shoulder, Alvin dug his claws into Dave's shirt while Brittany went onto Dave's other shoulder "Well, it looks like we have a raft to build," said Dave as he ran after Ian. Zoe on the other hand was planning a plot

"I will get that treasure and I know what Chipmunk who will do it for me," grinned Zoe "She is so easy to believe and she won't know what will be coming,"

**O.O I wonder which Chipmunk Zoe will be using to get that treasure. YAY! Simon and Jeanette are reunited with their siblings and Dave :D, I hope you guys liked the part when Brittany thought she was smart and SHE GOT HER CLOTHES BACK! XD. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	14. Taken

Taken

**YES I'VE REACH 100 REVIEWS :D THANX SOOOOO MUCH GUYS. Now sorry for not updating for a while I was on vacation for a few days. Ok let see who Zoe is gonna take. Enjoy**

The Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Dave and Ian made it to the beach to start making a raft. Jeanette was still in Simon's arms and she looks abit comfortable, the others are getting curious why Simon just scooped Jeanette in his arms? Jeanette got out of his arms and kissed his nose for a reward, Simon blushed under his fur and turned abit bashful and laughed nervously. Simon kissed her nose as a thank you, Jeanette also blushed under her fur and giggle nervously. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU TWO!?" yelled Alvin

Simon took the hold of Jeanette's paw and started to get nervous "Well, Alvin the reason we're doing that is because…we're together as more than friends,"

Alvin's jaw dropped, Brittany had wide eyes, Eleanor's tail sprung up in surprize, Theodore fainted. Ian wasn't taking any notice but eating a mango that he found on a low branch and Dave had his arms folded. "Well, good for you two but we have to wait for the congratulations later, but we have to get off this island," said Dave

Theodore quickly sprung up from where he fainted "LETS GET A MOVE ON, ELEANOR DO ROPES, BRITTANY AND ALVIN WE NEED ORES, DAVE LOOK FOR FALLEN TREES, IAN LOOK FOR FOOD, SIMON YOU CAN HELP ELEANOR WITH ROPES AND JEANETTE CAN FIND ZOE!" ordered Theodore, everyone was in shock that Theodore was giving orders to everyone. No one didn't move but just looked at Theodore with wide eyes; Theodore blushed in embarrassment "Sorry, I just wanna get off this island,"

Dave walked up to Theodore and bent down to look at him "Its ok Theodore, you're in charge of this task so we'll do what you say,"

Theodore smiled up at Dave and began to shout the orders again. Eleanor and Simon were now doing the ropes, Alvin and Brittany were trying to find what they could make ores out of, Ian was looking for food, Dave started to look for fallen trees and Jeanette went to look for Zoe.

/

Jeanette was getting scared of two things, 1: there is a volcano about to explode and 2: she hates being alone. She wished that she had Simon with her, then that why she wouldn't be alone in this forest. "Why couldn't Alvin go or something? Im just a big scared Chipette," she said to herself. She was getting more scared she kept on hearing voices in the trees; she started to hung her arms for comfort since she is so scared. What can she do to pass time? Well, she can't shout for Zoe since she's abit scared but there is one thing she can do, she took and deep breath and started to sing.

Jeanette: _S-O-S, please someone help me__  
It's not healthy for me to feel this__  
Y-O-U are making this hard__  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right__  
__  
S-O-S, please someone help me__  
It's not healthy for me to feel this__  
Y-O-U are making this hard__  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night__  
__  
This time please someone come and rescue me__  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it__  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me_

Jeanette stopped singing, she closed her eyes so she can keep to noise out of her head, then she heard a twig snap. She started to walk backwards in fright. But something stopped her, she turned round and she was a basketball with a face on, she gasped in fright and she started to run forward on her paws. But the ball was following her.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" she kept yelled, as she was running on her paws and she was panting for air, then she felt something grab her tail. It was Zoe

"You are coming with me," grinned Zoe "I knew what was on the other side of that island you and that Chipmunk was,"

Jeanette felt tears sting her purple eyes "Bu-but th-the bri-bridge broke, an-and t-the vol-volcano is gon-gonna expl-explode at an-any ti-time,"

"AND I DON'T CARE!" yelled Zoe "YOU ARE GONNA GO BACK TO THAT OTHER SID ETO GET MY TREASURE!" she yelled as she took Jeanette.

"SIMON!" yelled Jeanette as she got taken away from Zoe.

/

They all just finished the raft and they were waiting for Jeanette to return with Zoe. Simon sensed something was wrong. Ian was still eating the food that he found and the others are getting worried where Zoe and Jeanette were "Shouldn't they be back by now?" asked Theodore

"They should have been Theodore, this isn't make-" then Simon's perked up to the sound of his name and it was an echo, it belong to Jeanette "YOU LOT GET ON THE RAFT NOW, WHILE I'LL FIND JEANETTE!"

"Simon, im coming with you," said Brittany "She's my sister, and I want her safe,"

Simon sighed "Alright, but just make sure that you don't get in my way since Jeanette is my girlfriend,"

Brittany nodded "Ok I won't get in your way as long you don't get in my way," then both Brittany and Simon were about to run into the forest to find Jeanette.

"SIMON YOUR GONNA NEED THIS!" yelled Alvin as he through an item in the air. Simon caught it and placed it in his hoddie and it was Alvin's pocket knife that Dave gave him.

"THANKS ALVIN!" he yelled as Brittany and him ran to find Jeanette and Zoe. Brittany kept her ears open as she ran and so did Simon, then she spot something.

Brittany picked up the item and she gasped "SIMON I FOUND JEANETTE'S CROWN THINGY!" she yelled, Simon ran over and told Brittany to her hands on it till they find her. Simon then found footprints and they looked like they belonged to a human. It looks they know who has taken Jeanette…Zoe.

**Ooooooh it looks like Jeanette has been taken by Zoe :O and she feels so scared when she was taken, I hope Simon and Brittany can save her in time before the volcano erupts. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX **


	15. Caught Red Handed

Caught red handed

**Next chapter is here and its almost over DX, so Jeanette has been taken by Zoe and Simon and Brittany are gonna rescue her before the volcano erupts. Will they get to her in time or will they fail. Enjoy :)**

Simon and Brittany kept on following the footprints that led them to Jeanette. Brittany is worried sick about her sister missing while Simon was close to tears when Jeanette has been taken. Simon would do anything to have her back in his arms were she belongs, Brittany saw that Simon was hurt and upset that Jeanette was taken. "Simon, we'll get her back," she said

"I hope so," whispered Simon "I'll do anything to get her back,"

Brittany sighed, she wants to know what happened on the island where Simon and Jeanette where "Simon, what happened on the other side of the island?"

They both kept running "I'll tell you later," he said "We have to get Jeanette back till the whole island explodes,"

/

Jeanette was shivering in fear, how could Zoe betray everyone like that. Jeanette's insides started to get tighter as Zoe was wrapping her up in some vine like rope "YOU AREN'T COME BACK TILL YOU GET THAT TRESURE!" yelled Zoe

Jeanette had tears spilling out from her purple eyes and her glasses were starting to step plus the ground started to shake again "Bu-but th-the volc-volcano i-is abo-about t-to expl-explode," cried Jeanette

Zoe started to grin "Oh, well I guess you better hurry then," Zoe then was about to throw Jeanette to the other side till a voice stopped her

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ZOE!" yelled a very angry Brittany "LET MY SISTER GO!"

Zoe held the end piece of the vine over to where the log bridge broke. Jeanette started crying again since she's so terrified of heights "Hmm ok," Zoe let the vine slip through her fingers and Jeanette thought this was the end of her. More tears spilled from her eyes.

Simon quickly ran up and grabbed to vine to pull Jeanette back up. Once she was up, Simon got out Alvin's pocket knife to free Jeanette. Jeanette felt to vine slip free and she quickly hugged Simon super tight while she was still crying. "Shh, shh everything is gonna be alright Jeanette," comforted Simon "Im here,"

Jeanette only nodded into his chest and Simon held her protectively. Simon gave Zoe a horrified look "YOU GOT A NERVE TO DO THAT ZOE!" he yelled "WHY IN THE _MUNK_ DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

Zoe still had that grin on her face "Well, I knew what was on the other side of the island. So I wanted to use _her__,_" as she pointed to Jeanette. Brittany decided to stick up for her sister and started to shout

"HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE MY INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER!" screamed Brittany "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY EVERYONE LIKE THAT WHEN WE TRUSTED YOU!"

Zoe was shocked. The Chipmunks and Chipettes trusted her. All this time she has been trusted by the little guys but look where that got her, she betrayed them in return but that would stop her from getting what she wants "YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING…I DIDN'T CRASH LAND!"

Brittany's jaw opened, Simon still held Jeanette as she was hiding her face in his chest still crying her eyes out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T CRASH LAND!?" yelled Simon

The ground started to shake again but this one was going rapidly, Jeanette hugged Simon tighter "Sim-Simon I wan-wanna go ho-home," cried Jeanette

Simon looked down at Jeanette "We will be going home soon, I promise," he said as he kissed her head. Zoe felt sick

"Funny, how can you fall in love with a Chipette who can't speak more than one word?" said Zoe

Brittany gasped "HOW DARE YOU, SIMON LOVES MY SISTER MORE THAN LIFE IT SELF!"

Jeanette really couldn't speak from what she has just heard, Simon had hatred in his eyes and he looked super angry "IT'S EASY, SHE IS SMART, CARING, KIND AND EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL. I DON'T CARE IF SHE CANT SPEAK MORE THAN ONE WORD, I LOVE HER JUST THE WAY SHE IS!"

The ground started to shake again but this time Zoe, Brittany, Jeanette and Simon saw lava started to spill out from the volcano. They didn't take any chances but ran. Jeanette kept her eyes close while Simon scooped her up in his arms and tears were still coming down her face. Brittany close on their tail and Zoe ran behind them.

/

Theodore was with Eleanor chatting till a loud explosion came from the distance. Their green eyes saw where it was coming from "WHOA!" they both yelled in surprize. Alvin was twiddling with his thumbs, Dave was getting worried while Ian was eating…again, "HERE THEY COME!" yelled Eleanor as she saw Brittany, Simon, Jeanette and Zoe running towards the raft.

The volcano started to shoot out red hot boulders and they were coming towards the beach "HURRY!" yelled Dave. Then they all got onto the raft and started to use the ores to move the raft. Brittany started to help, Simon did also but Jeanette wouldn't let him go.

The volcano then went off and lava spilled but by the time that happened. They were all out at sea. Jeanette started to calm down but her tears kept on coming, Simon was still comforting her telling her that everything is gonna be alright. Jeanette's breathing became steady again and she fell asleep. Simon was rocking back and forth and humming something really sweet and it sounded like a type of tune to help babies to sleep.

Zoe saw this, she started to feel…guilty about what she did. She just lost it when she only wanted that treasure, all 6 Chipmunks trusted her and look what she gave them in return…betrayal, Zoe decided to sit near Simon but he wanted to move away from her.

"Simon, do-don't move away," she said sadly "Im really sorry about what I said about Jeanette and also taking her. I lost it when I wanted that treasure,"

Simon shifted slightly but he still held Jeanette in his arms "Go on," he said as he was now listening to her.

"Im sorry that I lied to you guys, I didn't crash land. I had this map with me for eight or nine years and I was still on that island before you guys were born," she said as she pulled out a map "That was the reason I went to that island and everyone thought I was crazy, they also said that the map is a fake,"

Zoe didn't know that everyone was listing to her story apart from Jeanette who is in a deep sleep "I worked in the air force; I used the map to find that island. I looked for days to find that treasure till I realised that I had no friends with me and no one to chat with," she said.

Simon kept his eyes on her "You could have said something when you didn't have any friends," he said "You should have told us the truth in the first place,"

Eleanor moved closer to Zoe with her crutches still in hand "But you did know where all the food was and good places for baths,"

Zoe smiled slightly. Theodore smiled up at her "Yea, you knew all the French words that Jeanne was saying and we didn't understand them,"

Brittany still didn't trust her at all "But Zoe I still don't trust you, you could have taken me or even worse…Alvin,"

Alvin was surprized at what Brittany said "So, you would hate it if I was missing?" he said in a flirty way. Brittany started to blush under her fur

"We-well, n-no ju-just beca-because…never mind," she stuttered. Dave stopped using one of the ores and Ian stopped using one. Simon slowly moved his arm to see what the time was on his gold watch and it was 9:15pm at night

"Well, it is abit late," he said "I think we should follow in Jeanette's steps…get some sleep,"

Theodore did look abit tried. He curled up next to Eleanor and she snuggled next to him. Alvin and Brittany were back to back and kicking each other, Ian just laid on his side…sucking his thumb, Dave and Zoe didn't feel like sleeping just yet. Simon laid on his back while Jeanette was laid in his chest still in a deep sleep, he started to brush her hair slowly so she can get more comfort from him and he could see the tear stains on her furry cheeks. He took off her glasses and took off his and placed them on a box with mangos in. he was about to fall asleep but Brittany came up to him.

"Here, you better take this," she said as she placed the crown back on Jeanette's head "And I found this while we were getting back here," Brittany pulled out from her jacket pocket was…Jeanette's purple hair band.

Simon took the hair band and put it on his left wrist so he wouldn't lose it "Jeanette will go nuts when she sees her hair band again," he chuckled quietly "You better give this back to Alvin,"

Brittany took the pocket knife from Simon and nodded, and she went back to where she was sleeping. Simon's eyes began to droop in tiredness; he couldn't open them no longer so he fell asleep. Everyone hopes that someone will find them soon or will it come sooner than they expected?

**Aww Jeanette looks pretty shaken up :'( I hope she'll be alright. At least Simon is being a perfect boyfriend to Jeanette :D at least we now know why Zoe took Jeanette and her betraying everyone. This story has a couple of more chapters to go :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	16. A Very Interesting Morning

A very interesting morning

**Here is the next chapter :D I wonder what will happen when they are out at sea. Enjoy**

The sun was starting to rise over the sea. Everyone was still asleep, Ian was still sucking his thumb, Eleanor was hugging Theodore in her sleep, and Brittany was snuggling into Alvin's side. Jeanette started to stir, she opened her rich purple eyes and it turns out she didn't have her glasses on. She started to feel around for them till she found, she placed them on her face and she can see clearly where she is. She is still in Simon's chest and he was still asleep. Jeanette thinks Simon looks cute when he's asleep; she got out of his warm and started to watch the sun rise. She is still abit shaken up from nearly falling off a cliff no thanks to Zoe, she sighed. "Im such a big scared Chipette," she said to herself quietly.

She then notices that she got her bracelet like crown back "Hey, someone found this and gave it to me. I wonder who it was,"

Jeanette was still watching the sun rise. She doesn't think that she'll trust Zoe anymore, but still she was 100 per cent sure. Then she started singing something random.

Jeanette: _I'm a survivor __  
I'm not gon give up __  
I'm not gon stop __  
I'm gon work harder __  
I'm a survivor __  
I'm gonna make it __  
I will survive __  
Keep on survivin' __  
__  
I'm a survivor __  
I'm not gon give up __  
I'm not gon stop __  
I'm gon work harder __  
I'm a survivor __  
I'm gonna make it __  
I will survive __  
Keep on survivin'_

Simon stirred from the noise. He has always been a light sleeper unlike Alvin and Brittany, they are always deep sleepers, and Theodore and Eleanor are abit of both. Simon placed on his glasses and he glanced at his watch. It read 7am. Simon still had Jeanette's hair band on his left wrist so he's gonna surprize her. He went up to her

"Morning Jeanette," he said "Are you alright?"

Jeanette looked over at Simon "morning Simon, im alright just still a little shaken up about yesterday...where are we?"

Simon pulled her into his lap and started to play with her hair "Well, we are on a raft out at sea. Since you were crying so much you fell asleep,"

Jeanette nodded in response "Who found my bracelet Simon? I lost it when I was upside down when Zoe got me,"

"Brittany found it when me and her went looking for you" he said "And look what else Brittany found for you,"

Simon pulled off the hair band that was on his wrist. Jeanette started to get excited "YOU FOUND IT, OH MY GOSH THANK YOU!" she yelled with excitement. On that note, everyone woke up from Jeanette screaming with excitement.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" groaned Alvin "Did Lady Gaga give birth or something?"

Brittany smacked Alvin at the back of his head "OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"THAT WAS FOR REFERING MY SISTER AS A SCREAMING LADY GAGA!" screamed Brittany "THIS IS FOR MAKING ME LOSE MY CLOTHES AND FOR HURTING MY HEAD!" as Brittany pulled his tail and he groaned in pain "And this is for getting out of trouble and being super annoying," Brittany kissed Alvin on the lips, it was just a peck.

Alvin was stunned; Brittany just kissed him…on the lips. He's now as high as a kite. Simon sighed at those two "Here you go Jean,"

Jeanette to her hair band from Simon's paws and started to do her hair up. She felt much better now "Now im back to my normal self," she said in a happy way. Simon chuckled at his girlfriend for being so happy.

Theodore helped Eleanor steady since she is still half asleep. "Morning Teddy,"

"Morning Ellie," smiled Theodore "How's your ankle?"

Eleanor smiled back at Theodore "It's fine, I think it needs elevated for a while,"

"I CAN DO THAT!" he blurted out, Eleanor went into shock. Theodore quickly pulled Eleanor into his lap and Eleanor's ankle was resting on his stomach. She was blushing under her fur

"Thanks Theodore," blushed Eleanor "I think my ankle is healing up fine now,"

Theodore laughed nervously and blushing at the same time too "Your welcome Eleanor,"

Zoe saw that each Chipmunk are having their own moment. Dave was just looking out for any planes or helicopters. Ian was eating…again, Jeanette was happy that she got her hair band back.

"Im so happy to have my hair band back," smiled Jeanette

Simon laughed "Yea, that's good to know. But I also think you look beautiful with your hair down too," he blushed, Jeanette smiled and blushed

"Aww thanks Simon," she said as she kissed him and Simon returned it.

"HEY GET A ROOM!" yelled Alvin "DON'T DO TOUNGES SIMON!"

Simon turned his head and glared at him "GET OVER YOURSELF ALVIN, WHY DON'T YOU KISS BRITTANY AND LEAVE US ALONE!?"

"FINE I WILL!" yelled Alvin, he pulled Brittany in his arms and kissed her hard. Before Brittany could react, she was trying to break free but his grip was too strong. Brittany so relaxed and kissed him back.

Brittany broke free from his grip and smacked Alvin again at the back of his head "WARN ME NEXT TIME!" she yelled "But it was bold of you and it so nice," she winked at him, and Alvin gave her a gin in return.

Ian was just so amused in the show between those two "So, I guess I get no love for Uncle Ian?"

Brittany's jaw dropped "THAT'S DISGUSTING, IM NOT GONNA KISS YOU…BIRD BRAIN!"

Alvin started laughing and so did everyone else. Ian glared her way and never spoke to her. Brittany flipped her pony-tail and grinned up at Ian "I stand correct,"

Theodore and Eleanor were still laughing at what Brittany said. Theodore was now starting to calm down from his laughing fit and so was Eleanor. Simon was only laughing a little bit and so was Jeanette, but now Simon started tickling Jeanette's sides

"SIMON STOP IT!" she screamed with laughter "IT TICKLES!"

Simon started laughing "Aww come on, let's have some fun and plus you have a cute laugh,"

Jeanette kept on laughing while Simon was still tickling her "IM VERY TICKLISH SIMON, PLEASE STOP!"

Simon decided that he should give her a breather and she was still laughing from the tickle attack. "Hmm I guess I should return the favour?" she grinned

"Uh oh, no, no," said Simon as he was starting to beg

"Too late," then Jeanette started to tickle him and I Simon started laughing. Who thought that Simon was so ticklish? Everyone saw the shy couple having a tickle fight but none of them wanna get involved.

**The tickle fight sounds like fun XD who thought that both shy chipmunks are so….ticklish :D it's so cute, this story has a few more chapters till its over. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	17. He Told Her

Rescued

**Next chapter is here :D and YES! They are gonna get rescued by a helicopter. But will Simon tell Jeanette **_**the whole**_** truth? ****Enjoy :)**

It has been an eventful morning, Brittany kissed Alvin for being out of trouble and being super annoying, Theodore is having Eleanor's ankle levitated on his stomach, Ian wanted abit of love but Brittany saw it the wrong way, Dave and Zoe kept on looking for helicopters while Jeanette and Simon finished their little tickle fight. Jeanette still had some giggles in her slightly and Simon was just starting to calm down.

"You are one sneaky Chipette Jeanette," chuckled Simon "But I like that,"

Jeanette blushed under her fur and she also smiled "Aww thanks Simon, says someone who tickled me first,"

Simon started laughing again "Come on, I can't help it if your laugh is so cute and adorable," as he kissed her cheek. Jeanette giggled and sat right into his lap and he held her. Brittany saw that her sister and Simon are in lovey-dovey mode, she was abit jealous of those two. She kissed Alvin for crying out loud. She was just watching them; she wished she could be in their paws with Alvin.

"Umm Britt?" asked Alvin "You okay?"

Brittany jumped up in fright slightly "ALVIN DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed "AND YES IM FINE!"

Alvin didn't believe that, he saw her looking at Jeanette and Simon just a second ago. He sat next to her "Brittany, I know you. What's up?"

"The sky," she laughed "Along with clouds, the sun and a helicopter….WAIT A HELICOPTER!"

Everyone was alert when Brittany said 'helicopter', Alvin used his pocket knife to reflect the knife to the sun so it can give the helicopter a signal. Ian was jumping up shouting his name like an idiot, Dave was waving his arms up along with Zoe, Theodore helped Eleanor to her feet, Simon and Jeanette held each other's paws but Alvin had a different story.

Alvin picked up Brittany in the air and she started shouting "YOU IDIOT, PUT ME DOWN!"

Alvin just grinned up at her "No way, you found the helicopter so you deserve to be here in the air,"

"JUST PUT ME DOWN ALVIN!" she yelled. Alvin rolled his eyes and he put her down "Thank you," Brittany glared at Alvin if a while but she soon got over it. Then the ladder came crashing down near and she screamed, she landed in Alvin's arms in fright. She started climbing on him and he couldn't see

"Brittany, get off me," said Alvin as he was trying to get Brittany off of him. Brittany didn't catch what he was saying, but her weight was too much for him and he fell over and Brittany fell also.

"What did you say Alvin?" she asked as she rubbed her arm. Alvin had birds flying around his head and his eyes kept rolling round.

"I told you to get off me," he said then he fainted from being dizzy. Brittany wasn't even on him, well she was but she wouldn't admit it. Theodore was trying to hold in his laughs and so was Eleanor as he helped her up the rope ladder to the helicopter. Brittany had no choice but to carry Alvin up to the helicopter but to her…he's heavy. Jeanette got onto Simon's back while he climbed up the ladder. Dave, Zoe and Ian close behind.

"WE GOT YOU GUYS!" yelled a person from the helicopter. Theodore finally got to the top and he helped up Eleanor also. While the others are almost to the top.

Eleanor smiled up at the man "Thank you so much sir, we are so grateful,"

He smiled down "Why, thank you. Why don't you two take a seat?" Theodore led Eleanor to a chair that they could share, and then they heard a panting noise. They turned and saw Brittany panting while she had a fainted Alvin on her back.

She flung him to the ground and she laid on her back panting for air "I am never carrying him again," she panted "He's so freaking heavy,"

Simon came to the top with Jeanette on his back; it looked like a piggy back ride. He heard Brittany complain "Brittany, it's not that bad. I think Alvin could have at least cut down on the cheese balls?"

Jeanette giggled "Yea he should," Jeanette got off Simon's back and went into a chair. Ian then came through and he kissed the floor of the helicopter.

"YES!" he yelled as he kissed the floor "IM FINALLY RESCUED!"

Everyone sighed at Ian being a total idiot kissing the ground. Zoe and Dave finally made it inside the helicopter. The door closed and then the helicopter started to move and Alvin was now alert and started shouting random things "AM I ALIVE? AM I MARRIED? DO I HAVE KIDS? AM I DE-"

"ALVIN, SHUT-UP FOR ONE MINIUTE!" yelled Brittany "You're not dead, you're not married, you don't have kids but…YOUR FREAKING ALIVE!"

Simon faced palmed himself for Alvin being so stupid, Jeanette smiled "Aww Simon, don't do that…it's just Alvin,"

Simon looked over at her "I know that but he can be an idiot, what has gotten into Brittany lately? She's been shouting ever since she got onto the raft yesterday,"

Jeanette shrugged "I don't know, I'll ask her later…when she stops fighting with Alvin," Simon turned and they are going at it…again, Ian is NOW in some proper clothes, Zoe kept looking out the window and Dave was trying to get some sleep. Theodore was wrapping Eleanor's ankle in a PROPER bandage.

Simon still had one thing on his mind. Should he tell Jeanette how she came back to her normal self? He doesn't know how to tell her, but he has to before she gets it out of him. It's now or never. "Jeanette, when I explained everything…I left out how you got back to your normal self,"

Jeanette looked confused "What are you talking about? You told me ev-"

"No…I didn't," he confessed "The reason you banged your head when you came back is because…I kissed Jeanne,"

**O.O he FINALLY told her…I wonder what Jeanette will say about it. YAY THEY ARE FINALLY RESCUED! :D Will she yell at him or will she ask for an explanation? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	18. Explaining

Explaining

**Im so so so so sorry for a late update, I was with my dad for a whole week, so I couldnt update and the updates will be later that usual since I now have College to do, ok we last saw that Simon told Jeanette how she came back but…how will Jeanette respond to that? Enjoy**

There was complete silence when Simon told Jeanette about kisses Jeanne. Jeanette looked down at the leather of the chair trying to take it all in. Why did Simon lie to her? Why didn't he tell her the whole truth? Simon's ear flatten slightly, it was a good thing that no one else heard what he said. Jeanette's ears also flatten "You…lied to me Simon,"

Simon sighed "I know, but I thought it was be-"

"SO YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO KEEP _THIS_ FROM ME!?" she screamed "I THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU!"

Simon took no chances but to fight back "I TRUST YOU, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO LEAVE OUT A PART. THE REASON I LIED WAS BECAUSE…I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T READY TO HEAR _THAT _PART!" he yelled, he left the chair and left Jeanette alone. Jeanette started sniffling and tears started to form. Simon has never shouted her before, but she had to admit…she yelled first so she thinks it's her fault.

Brittany FINALLY left Alvin alone as Alvin saw his brother run at the end of the helicopter. Alvin went after him while Brittany heard sniffling just above her. She hopped up and she saw Jeanette in tears, Brittany moved closer to her sister and hugged her "Jeanette, why are you crying?"

Jeanette moved away from Brittany's arms, she dried her tears and cleaned the steam from her glasses "Simon lied to me. He didn't tell me the _whole_ truth,"

Brittany didn't know what Jeanette is talking about. She turned round and she saw that Alvin was talking with Simon; she could have sworn that Simon is…crying "Jeanette, I don't know what happened between you and Simon, but he's down there with Alvin…crying,"

/

Simon stopped running as he sat down; he took off his glasses and wiped his now wet eyes, since he was crying in anger and sadness. He just had to tell her, and look what happened. She yelled at him and he lost his temper and yelled back, he didn't mean to do it, it just came out. "Simon? You ok?"

Simon turned and saw Alvin looked down at him "Does it look like im fine?" he muttered "I just shouted at my girlfriend,"

Alvin looked abit confused, Simon _never_ shouts at anyone…but him. Alvin sat next to Simon and placed his paw on his shoulder, Simon didn't flinch at his brother's touch. It looks like Alvin wants to help "What happened?"

Simon dried his tears and sighed "I lied to Jeanette; I didn't tell her the whole truth,"

Alvin looked abit shocked "Wha-what, why did you do that?"

Simon hid his face in his paws "When she was Jeanne…I kissed her-"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Alvin yelled "You kissed Jeanne?" Simon looked at Alvin and nodded "You've got to be kidding me, is there a reason why you kissed her?"

"I told her that…she's Jeanette," he said "I couldn't help myself; Jeanne was so…alluring and radiant. I just HAD to kiss her but how was I supposed to know if she fainted?"

Alvin sighed and stood up "I know she was hot…believe me she WAS," he laughed nervously, Simon glared his way and Alvin stopped laughing "But I find it abit stupid that you fell in love with TWO Chipettes at the same time…Jeanne and Jeanette," Alvin picked up Simon from the floor.

"You listen to me bro, Jeanette is upset over there," as Alvin pointed to the spot where Brittany is comforting Jeanette "The real Jeanette is the one you love with all of your heart. Jeanne was just a phase; she was trying to make you fall in love with her,"

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS!" Alvin interrupted "I don't know what happened over that island, but I think she was playing with your heart Simon, the REAL Jeanette would never do that,"

Simon sighed, Alvin's right. Jeanne was just playing with him and he fell for it. "You're right Alvin, she must have been using me and the Jeanette I know would never do that"

Alvin smiled "Now, go back to her and apologise to her," Simon nodded and left. But he quickly ran back and hugged Alvin. Alvin was caught off guard but he hugged his brother back

"Thanks Alvin," said Simon as he realised him and ran back to Jeanette. Alvin had wide eyes, his mouth dropped. Simon never hugs, Alvin started to fall backwards…he fainted all because Simon…hugged him.

/

Brittany managed to get Jeanette to calm down, Simon jumped up. "Umm, can I speak with Jeanette?"

Brittany glared at him "WHY SHOULD I DO THAT…NERD!?"

Jeanette gasped "BRITTANY!"

Simon sighed in frustration "Can I speak with my girlfriend Brittany?" Brittany's rage was building in her blood. Jeanette quickly pulled Brittany away from Simon.

"BRITTANY, STOP IT!" she yelled, Alvin heard the noise and recovered from his faint, and he jumped and stood next to Simon. Theodore and Eleanor stopped colouring in and got up, also jumped up to Jeanette's seat to see what's going on.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" asked Eleanor "Im colouring in with Theodore,"

Simon looked at Brittany with pure hate "CANT YOU SEE BRITTANY THAT I WANNA TALK WITH JEANETTE!?"

"YEAH, SO, SHE'S MY SISTER AND MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANNA TALK WITH YOU…NERD!"

Alvin took Jeanette's place but holding Brittany's arms and Eleanor helps, while Theodore and Jeanette held Simon's arms "STOP…CALLING…ME…A…NERD!" yelled Simon

Jeanette knew that she had to stop this "BRITTANY, JUST STOP IT. IF SIMON WANTS TO TALK TO ME…LET HIM TALK!"

Brittany broke from Alvin's and Eleanor's grip and she still had the glare on her face and she left them. Alvin followed her, Theodore and Eleanor sighed and went back to colour their picture. Jeanette panted and sat down, Simon sat next to her. "Im really sorry Jeanette, I should have told you everything…it's my fault,"

Jeanette looked over at Simon and she moved closer to him slightly "No…it's my fault, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that…I was shocked that's all and I over reacted,"

Simon pulled Jeanette into a hug and started to stoke her hair from comfort, as they were in the helicopter and everyone hopes that they make it in time for the Music Awards.

**Im super sorry for the late update guys, its gonna be harder for me to update since I now have College, so I'll try and fit in some updates as soon as I can. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	19. Back On The Cruise And A Crazy Snack

Back on the cruise and a crazy snack

**So, sorry for not updating this story for a while guys. With College and with my mum's boyfriend being a d**k head. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I think you'll might laugh at the song they might do :)**

the helicopter was still flying up in the sky. The piolet is looking for the cruise ship and its now night time. Alvin and Brittany shared the same chair and they were fast asleep, Brittany's head was leaning against Alvin's shoulder while Alvin's head was on top of Brittany's. Theodore was supporting Eleanor's ankle so it was resting on his stomach while Eleanor was hugging his arm while asleep and Theodore had his arms around her protectively. Jeanette on the other hand, had her head resting in Simon's lap while Simon was smoothing out her hair because…he's still awake.

Simon was just looking out the window. He was just thinking about the crazy adventure he had. Jeanette changing into a little French beauty, him falling in love with two Chipettes, finding treasure, getting away from an active volcano. It HAS been crazy in his opinion.

"Guys, you better wake up," whispered Dave "We're just about to land on the 'Carnival Dream' **(I think that's what the ships called XD****)**

Eleanor was the first one to shift awake, followed by Theodore who was now rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Really Dave?" yawned Theodore "Is it time for breakfast then?"

Dave chuckled "No Theodore, its only 11pm at night,"

Alvin then shifted abit but he accidentally grab Brittany's tail and she screamed in fright "AHH, POACHER, DON'T TAKE MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!" she screamed. And that made Alvin wake up

"Brittany, this Munk needs his beauty sleep," he yawned

Brittany's blue eyes went slightly darker "beauty sleep? BEAUTY SLEEP, WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT BEAUTY SLEEP?! YOU'RE NOT A FEMALE!"

Jeanette woke up from Brittany's yelling, she sat up and she felt Simon's arms around her "Hey Si,"

"Hey Jean," he smiled "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you make a great pillow," she giggled "You're just…so warm Simon,"

Simon blushed under his fur at that comment. Eleanor got up and moved to the window and she saw something with a lot of lights, she gasped with excitement "GUYS, IT'S THE CRUISE!"

All 5 Chipmunks followed Eleanor's lead and everyone saw the cruise ship down below. It looked really beautiful at night at a bird's eye view. Then everyone heard a grumbling noise, they all turned and looked at Theodore who was holding his stomach "Tummy, be quiet. It's not breakfast yet,"

Eleanor giggled abit "Theodore, I know you're hungry…we're all hungry. But I know a beat that can make us get food quicker?"

"How?" asked Alvin "I don't know any food songs,"

Brittany gave this some thought "well, im in the mode for Pizza Hut, KFC and MacDonald's" now she has thought it through "OH, THIS IS THE SONG RIGHT?!"

Eleanor nodded "But who's gonna get us some food?"

"If my calculations are correct, on cruise they had a Pizza Hut, KFC and MacDonald's," said Simon "Mind you…im in a mood for some fast food,"

On that note, the ladder from the helicopter fell down and it landed right on the deck "Ok…lets go down guys cause…IM HUNGRY!" yelled Theodore as he ran towards the ladder and went down it. The others shortly followed, followed by Dave, Zoe and Ian

By the time they got back down, all 6 Chipmunk's ran to the eating area where it had the fast-food. They all jumped up at the counter with grumbling stomachs. A woman smiled who works at the counter and she said "Can I take your order please?"

Eleanor grinned at her sisters and the Chipmunks. They were all hungry and this is what they want for eats

_Chipettes: __Let's eat.. To the beat!_

_Chipettes+Chipmunks:_ _A Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a __Pizza Hut__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut_

A crowd started to form; Dave on the other hand was abit angry about what they were doing. Zoe was just looking like she's seen a ghost while Ian was being an idiot and jumped into the pool. Eleanor walked up and sung

_Eleanor: __You like it, you love it__  
__You know you really want it__  
__The voices I hear whenever you're around_

_Alvin+Brittany: I want it, I need it__  
__Nothing else can __beat it__  
__Hot and spicy__  
__Whenever I'm in town__  
__Enticing, Exciting__  
__Aroma's so inviting__  
__And when it hits me, I wanna take you home__  
__Trust me, you must see__  
__Just what you're doing to me__  
__Driving me crazy, hungry to the bone_

_Theodore: I think of you and lick my lips__  
__You've got that taste I can't resist__  
__Can't resist, can't resist_

But at the fast-food take out. All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes food was pilling up. Happy meals from MacDonald's, Pizza boxes from Pizza Hut and KFC for the adults. While no one was looking Theodore nicked a couple of fries while he was performing.

_Chipettes+Chipmunks: __Let's eat.. To the beat_

_Chipettes+Chipmunk: __A Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut__  
__Mc. Do__nalds__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut_

The woman at the counter was looking abit confused, why were they singing song about fast-food? "You want any sauces?"

_Jeanette+Brittany__: __You're so sweet and yummy__  
__You knock me off my two feet__  
__You're chunky and hunky__  
__I'm coming back for more_

_Simon+Alvin: __You're tasteful embraces__  
__I've gotta sing you're praises__  
__Just savour, the flavours__  
__Just waiting at your door_

Dave still looked abit angry but…they're getting food for nothing. Zoe found the beat quite catchy and Ian was still swimming in the pool but he was getting abit hungry. Theodore then lifted Eleanor up into the air and she landed in his arms

_Theodore+Eleanor: __I think of you and lick m__y lips__  
__You've got that taste I can't resist__  
__Can't resist, can't resist_

_Chipettes+Chipmunks: __A Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__A Pizza Hut__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Kentucky Fried__ Chicken and a Pizza Hut__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Mc. Donalds__  
__Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut_

_Simon+Jeanette: Does anyone fancy a shake?__  
__Shake__  
__Shake it to the left__  
__Shake it to the right__  
__Let's shake!_

_Eleanor+Theodore: __I think of you and lick my lips__  
You've got that taste I can't resist__  
Can't resist, can't resist_

Dave felt his anger raging through his veins, but still at least they are getting a…mightnight snack since they all haven't eaten. Zoe was super hungry, and Ian was also every hungry. "GUYS! ENOUGH!" yelled Dave "YOU GOT FOOD NOW…GET DOWN!"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes froze, Eleanor turned round and she saw a MacDonald's Happy Meal box, a Pizza Hut box and a KFC box for Dave, Zoe and Ian. Her eyes got bigger. "Yay, guys we got food,"

**XD I found this chapter really funny when they started singing that song, and there's only a few more chapters left which is the rest of their vacation on the cruise and the music awards. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**_  
_


End file.
